Un nuevo inicio
by karo aoi chan
Summary: ItaDai, SasuNaru, NejiGara. En ocasiones es mas que necesario iniciar de nuevo en la vida, y mas aun cuando eres un doncel que vive en un infierno. sera facil dejar todo el dolor atras? o acaso lo perseguiria a donde quiera que este. esta historia es un ItaDai, pero se vera tambien la inicio de las siguientes historias SasuNaru y NejiGaa
1. Chapter 1

Un nuevo inicio

I- Lo que vivimos

Un joven rubio caminaba apresurado por las calles de Sound city rumbo a su casa. O a su cárcel, como a él le gustaba llamarle. Era casi la hora tope para que los donceles estuvieran en las calles sin acompañante. Después de terminar las clases de ese día en el instituto se entretuvo un poco hablando con una de sus maestras, por lo que cuando se percato ya había perdido media hora del valioso tiempo de regresar a casa.

Sound City era una pequeña ciudad que tenia leyes muy estrictas y restrictivas en cuando a los donceles se refería. Una de ellas era que ningún doncel podía estar deambulando por las calles sin compañía luego de la hora tope, es decir las 18:00 horas, o las seis de la tarde.

El gobernador de la ciudad, un sujeto llamado Orochimaro era un varón de aspecto enfermizo, que solo reflejaba lo demente que estaba. Pero tenía mucho poder y dinero, he influencias con las personas que correctas, por ello podía hacer lo que quisiera con Sound City y nadie del gobierno nacional intervendría.

El rubio apuro el paso hasta casi correr por la acera en la que iba, eran las cinco de la tarde, tenía que llegar a su casa, y salir de nuevo a comprar lo que sería su cena, y la de su hermano. Este día le tocaba a él, y si no llegaba a tiempo, sería castigado.

El rubio llego a la casa a las cinco y cuarto, tenia cuarenta y cinco más para la hora tope. Sin detenerse, fue a su habitación, tomo el poco dinero que tenia y salió corriendo a la tienda más cercana. Mientras corría vio a otros donceles, que se apresuraban a sus casas, o a las tiendas, o a los sitios de trabajo. En una esquina, vio como unos varones jóvenes, estaban en medio de la acera impidiendo el paso a los donceles que se apresuraban a pasar por ahí. El rubio solo pudo bajar la cabeza, apretar los puños y seguir su camino. Las cosas eran así en Sound City, los donceles eran el objeto favorito de maltrato. Aunque las estrictas leyes que caían sobre ellos eran para ''proteger a los donceles'' nada se hacía por evitar los maltratos.

El rubio llego a la tienda, tomo lo que su poco dinero le permitía comprar y salió corriendo hacia la casa. Llego agitado con quince minutos de ventaja ante la hora tope. Se inclino detrás de la puerta tratando de tomar aire, con la bolsa de la tienda en sus manos. Mientras recuperaba el aliento, alzo la mirada y vio a su alrededor. Su casa era pequeña, desde la puerta se entraba directamente a la pequeña sala, donde solo había un sofá grande color amarillo, y uno más pequeño de color verde, junto a la pared una mesa de centro cargada de libros y libretas del instituto, tanto de él como de su hermano. En total la sala no tenía más de veinte metros cuadrados. Al fondo, siguiendo un pequeño pasillo, se podía llegar a las tres habitaciones y al baño. A la derecha una se podía ver la cocina, solo era separa de la sala por un comedor de madera de cuatro sillas. En la cocina, una estufa pequeña, sin horno, un refrigerador que en definitiva había visto muchos mejores tiempos. Una alacena llena de pegatinas de animales y stiker de las tiendas, era usada para guardar los platos, vaso, y demás utensilios de cocina. Siguió con su recorrido visual por las paredes grises y se topo con el reloj, eran las seis menos cinco. En ese momento el rubio se dio cuenta de dos cosas, la primera, su tutor estaba a punto de llegas, y la segunda; su hermano aun no llegaba a la casa.

En un cuarto semi obscuro de una casa en Sound City se escuchaban los gruñidos de placer de un varón, otro rubio doncel se encontraba con las manos atadas al cabecero de una pequeña cama de hierro. Estaba desnudo, son una cinta aislante sobre la boca, para impedirle gritar. Ardientes lágrimas bajaban por su rostro. Mientras, su cuerdo era sacudido junto a la pequeña cama con los envistes de su agresor. Era horrible. Tenía las piernas también atadas y abiertas, halabas de las cuerdas que lo sujetaban a pesar de saber que se estaba lastimando las muñecas y tobillos, pero no podía estar quieto mientras abusaban de él, el dolor en su cuerpo aumentaba con cada empuje de ese animal sobre él. Le dolía horrores.

Quería gritar y no podía, quería moverse y no podía, quería matar a quien lo estaba usando como su puta personal, y de nuevo, no podía.

Tenía los ojos, fuertemente cerrados, en un vano intento de olvidar a quien lo maltrataba, pero esa cara ya la conocía. Sabía que en esos momentos, su cara estaba contraída por el placer y de seguro una sonrisa llena de sadismo estaba instalada en su boca. Aun con los ojos cerrados no podía impedir la salida de las lágrimas.

-Vamos Dai…puta…se que te gusta... – dijo entre jadeos de placer un hombre de tez morena, mientras se enterraba profundamente entre las piernas del rubio – te gusta… ser mi puta...

Ante esas palabras, Deidara halo más de los amares de sus brazos para intentar soltarse, los insultos no salieron de su boca por culpa de la cinta que mantenía unido sus labios. El dolor en su entrada era tremendo, el dolor en su orgullo y dignidad, venia dado de una herida que nunca sanaría.

Se removió tratando de quitarse de arriba al maldito animal que lo forzaba y solo consiguió enojarlo. El enojo hizo que lo sujetara con más fuerza por las caderas, impidiendo así sus movimientos y dejando las marcas de esas horribles manos sobre la blanca piel, causando más dolor al rubio y uniendo a las demás marcas y cortes que cubrían su cuerpo.

-no te quieres comportar…-rio por lo bajo mientras las embestidas no cesaron- pensaba devolverte temprano, pero me quedare contigo un poco más.

Ante esas palabras, Deidara abrió los ojos con pavor, un temblor más fuerte se extendió por todo su cuerpo, mientras seguía siendo mancilladlo.

Naruto estaba sentado en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, frente a el había un plato no muy grande de su amado ramen. Pero no estaba comiendo. Eran ya las siete de la noche y su tutor no había llegado. A su hermano…lo esperaba más tarde.

''_sé que no estás bien, solo puedo imaginar por lo que estas pasando, no sé qué hacer para ayudarte. Lo único que puedo hacer es curar tus heridas cuando llegues''_

Los pensamientos del rubio se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido del la puerta al abrirse. Se levanto de la silla y se inclino en una reverencia, para recibir a su tutor.

-vaya, veo que te tocaba hacer la cena esta noche –la voz burlona de su tutor, provoco en el rubio un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

-bienvenido, kabuto-sama – se obligo a hablar el rubio. Termino la revensia, se enderezo, pero continúo con la mirada en el suelo. Estaba prohibido mirar a los varones sin su permiso. Y kabuto nuca se lo había dado. Naruto sabía muy bien, que era un fanático de los castigos físicos. Por ello trataba de no provocarlo. – la cena está servida, kabuto-sama

El peliblanco, miro alrededor, y vio lo que Naruto había preparado como cena. El odiaba el ramen. Como tutor de Naruto y su hermano Deidara tenía la ''obligación'' de velar por ellos. Pero como los dos eran donceles, se podía decir que tenía a dos esclavos a su disposición. Hacía ya ocho años que era el tutor de esos donceles, y vaya que se había divertido disciplinándolos. Nunca los violo, ya que prefería a las mujeres, pero ahora, que podía ver el atractivo de los donceles, se preguntaba si también podría 'educarlos' en ese aspecto.

-¿dónde está tu hermano? –pregunto kabuto, mientras se dirigía al pasillo, para ir a su pequeña habitación. Sabía que Deidara no estaba, ya que estaba prestando un ''servicio'' a su… amigo/novio.- ya paso la hora tope, y no me pidió permiso para salir con alguien o llegar tarde – se detuvo antes de entrar al pasillo, para espera la repuesta de Naruto.

El rubio apretó los puños con fuerza, y mantuvo la mirada baja. El era consciente de que Kabuto sabia por lo que estaba pasando du hermano en esos momento.

–el…no sé donde esta, creo que ese hombre lo tiene.- sentía un nudo en la garganta que lo asfixiaba. No era la primera vez que su hermano desaparecía. Desde hacía ya tres meses, que un tipo alto, fuerte y de mucho poder, se lo llevaba para…usarlo sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada. O mejor dicho sin que Naruto pudiera hacer algo.

Kabuto soltó una carcajada por lo bajo y siguió su camino, no sin antes decir; -así que se está revolcando con su novio…

-¡el no es su novio! -grito Naruto sin poder contenerse. Kabuto se detuvo en medio del pasillo y miro a Naruto, quien lo miraba directamente a los ojos, con una expresión de furia e indignación. Dio un paso en dirección al rubio y alzo una ceja en señal de advertencia.

-¿me acabas de gritar?- pregunto con calma. Con satisfacción vio como Naruto retrocedía y bajaba la mirada.

-perdóneme, Kabuto-sama…estoy… un poco preocupado.-dijo el rubio con voz baja, no pudo evitar que sus manos temblaran un poco, ya que si Kabuto decidía castigarlo por gritarle, se la vería fea esa noche sin Deidara. Además, si el también estaba herido no podía ayudar a su hermano.

-esta noche me siento generoso, no castigare tu falta como te mereces – Kabuto seguía en la entrada del pasillo. Viendo como el rubio bajaba la cabeza en señal de sumisión. Le había costado por lo menos enviarlo dos veces al hospital para implantar en el interactivo muchacho un poco de respeto – solo vine a buscar unos papeles, me iré en unos momentos. Cuando tu hermano termine de revolcarse con su novio, recuérdale que no quiero sorpresas.

Naruto se quedo donde estaba, hasta que escucho la puerta de la habitación de Kabuto. Cuando escucho el sonido, inspiro profundamente. No respetaba a ese hombre, solo le temía por lo que podía hacerle a él y a su hermano. Se dirigió una vez más a la cocina, y guardo su amado ramen en el refrigerador, ya no tenía apetito. Se sentó en la mesa a esperar hasta que ese bastardo dejara ir a su hermano.

_Naruto estaba caminando por medio de una calle obscura, era de noche y nadie estaba a la vista. Era extraño, ya había pasado la hora tope para un doncel estar en la calle. Mientras caminaba, todo a su alrededor cambio. Las casas no eran la que conocía, las calles no eran las que conocía. El se empezó a levantar frente a él. Segándolo. Se detuvo y miro a su derecha, ya no estaba solo. Sin darse cuenta, Deidara estaba junto a él. Pero este no lo miraba, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y miraba al frente. _

_-que miras Deidara? –pregunto Naruto, pero el otro rubio no respondió. Solo comenzó a caminar de frente. Hacia la luz del sol. – Oye, Deidara, espérame.- todo volvió a cambiar, ya no habían casas, ya no habían calles. Todo estaba obscuro. Naruto escucho el grito de Deidara, miro donde estaba antes su hermano y lo vio caer a un poso. Escucho otro grito a su izquierda y vio como un chico pelirrojo caía también en otro poso. De repente una fuerte brisa azoto a Naruto, no podía avanzar, estaba clavado donde estaba, sus pies eran muy pesados. La brisa seso de golpe. Miro a los lados, buscando a su hermano y al chico pelirrojo que no conocía, cuando iba a gritar de nuevo, el suelo desapareció a sus pies, y comenzó a caer en un obscuro poso._

El sonido de un vehículo alejándose despertó a Naruto de su pesadilla. Miro alrededor y se dio cuenta que seguía sentado en la mesa de la cocina. Vio el reloj de la pared, ya era media noche. Escucho otro ruido cerca de la puerta de su casa.

-Dei…- se levanto aprisa y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió sin siquiera verificar quien era. En la entrada, vio a su hermano que estaba sobre sus rodillas y manos, respiraba agitadamente, y se podía escuchar como sollozaba. –Deidara…-susurro el rubio mientras el nudo en su estomago creía al mirar a su hermano en esas condiciones. En ese momento Deidara intento incorporarse, levantando una de sus rodillas, pero no pudo, un dolor debió de recorrer su cuerpo, ya que sollozo más fuerte, y se quejo de dolor. Eso saco a Naruto de su shock, se apresuro a ayudar a su hermano. Se arrodillo junto a él, sin tocarlo, sabía por experiencia que eso solo lo alteraría mas –Deidara…sujétate de mí, te ayudare a entrar a la casa.

Deidara giro el rostro hacia el otro rubio, en ese momento Naruto vio los moretones que tenía en los pómulos, su ojo izquierdo lucia una gran hinchazón, tenia los labios partidos en más de un sitio, y se podía apreciar que había tenido una cinta aislante por mucho tiempo sobre ellos.

En un principio, el rubio no dijo nada, mientras sus ojo azules chocaban con los zafiros del menor. A pesar del dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo, a pesar de querer morir en ese momento, lo que más le dolía, es que sabía que su hermano tarde o temprano pasaría por lo que él estaba pasando en ese momento.

-Vamos Deidara, aunque estemos frente a la casa, puede pasar una patrulla, y Kabuto no está para autorizarnos - volvió a hablar el menor frente al mutismo del rubio mayor – te voy a tomas del brazo, de acuerdo? –ante el asentimiento del rubio mayor, procedió a alzar el brazo izquierdo de su hermano y pasarlo sobre sus hombros. Los donceles no eran muy fuertes físicamente, pero de ninguna manera iba a dejar a su hermano en la calle solo porque pesaba más que el. Pasó su brazo derecho por su cintura, y cuando lo tuvo sujeto, procedió a ponerse de pies lentamente. A cada movimiento que hacían, Deidara no podía evitar un quejido de dolor, y que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Despacio pero sin pausa, Naruto puso de pie a su hermano, y comenzaron a recorrer los tres metros que los separaban de la entrada.

A paso lento iniciaron el recorrido, Naruto paso la mirada por el cuerpo de su hermano, y se dio cuenta en las condiciones que estaba; La camiseta manga larga azul estaba rota en varios sitios, y tenía manchas de sangre, los pantalones negros de mezclilla estaban en iguales condiciones, además presentaban una humedad entre las piernas, sabía que era sangre.

Entraran a la casa y Naruto guio a Deidara hasta su habitación. Sin decir palabra algunas, ayudo a su hermano a curar sus heridas. Le quito la ropa despacio, busco desinfectante, vendas, y tiritas para tratar las heridas. No tenían ningún analgésico para mitigar el dolor, no estaba permitido para ellos. En todo momento durante la curación Deidara mantuvo la mirada en el piso, moviéndose porque Naruto lo movía. Cuando llego el momento de curar su entrada, Naruto lo ayudo a llegar al baño, pera que se hiciera cargo de tan íntima área.

Mientras Deidara estaba en el baño, Naruto se fue a su habitación, se sentía impotente, su hermano había sido violado violentamente y no podía hacer nada. Todo porque un maldito varón decidió que sería su juguete. Era la sexta ocasión en la que tenía que curar heridas, golpes, cortes. Ya era la sexta vez que veía las muñecas de Deidara en carne viva por los amares que lo habían sujetado. Era la sexta que veía las marcas en la espalda de su hermano. Deidara nunca le había contado por lo que pasaba cuando ese animal se lo llevaba sepa Dios para donde. Pero podía adivinarlo.

-Maldición! – el rubio paseaba por su habitación. Tenían que hacer algo y rápido. Cuando vio los ojos de su hermano, vio dolor, miedo, ira, y una gran tristeza. Cada vez le costaba más a Deidara volver a la normalidad. Sabía que si seguía de esa manera podría cometer una locura.

En su caminar por el pequeño espacio que era su habitación, paso frente a un espejo de medio cuerpo y se detuvo en su reflejo. Unos ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada, medía un metro cincuenta y cinco, no era muy alto, tenía una complexión delicada, sus hombros eran delgados, su piel era suave, sus facciones finas, tenía tres pequeñas marcas en cada mejilla, como si fuera bigotes, dando un aspecto infantil. Su silueta se podía contornear si usara ropa más ajustada. Tenía un trasero redondo y firme que atraía más de una mirada por parte de los varones. Su cabello alborotado estaba un poco largo y algunos mechones le enmarcaban el rostro. En resumen era un doncel muy atractivo. Y ese era el problema. Ser doncel era un problema en esa ciudad, si tan solo pudieran cambiar ese hecho…si tan solo pudieran cambiar de vida, si tan solo pudieran cambiar…

Naruto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ya tenía la solución, para él y para su hermano.

/

En otra parte de Sound City, un pelirrojo recién se despertaba a su realidad. Estaba tirado en el suelo, cerca de una pared. Sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo. Desde que entro por la puerta de ese apartamento esa noche, supo que sería muy difícil. Escucho unos ruidos cerca, en la habitación continua a la sala, se podían escuchar unos gemidos que iban en aumento. También escuchaba el inconfundible sonido de producía el sexo.

El pelirrojo se sentó despacio. Comprobando en el procesa los daños que le causo su tutor. Sentía un fuerte ardor en su espalda, lo que correspondía a los golpes del cinturón, su labio inferior estaba hinchado al igual que su pómulo y su ceja izquierda, consecuencia de las bofetadas y puñetazos que recibió. Trato de pasar una gran bocanada de aire a sus pulmones, y tuvo que soltar un gemido de dolor. Tenía lastimado el tórax y abdomen, de seguro por las patadas que le dio cuando cayó al suelo antes de perder el conocimiento.

En ese momento el grito de placer de una mujer llego a sus oídos desde la habitación. De seguro su tutor no tardaría en correrse también.

A sus 19 años Gaara estaba más que acostumbrado a esos ruidos. Comenzó a incorporarse apoyándose de la pared, se sentía mareado. Recordó que desde el almuerzo no había comida nada más. Trato de erguirse en toda su esplendida estatura de un metro cincuenta, pero el dolor en su abdomen le recordó que no podía hacerlo de momento. Lo más rápido que pudo, entro a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Agradecía tener una puerta en su habitación, aunque en esta no hubiera mucho que guardar.

Gaara echo una mirada a lo que le rodeaba. Frente a la puerta había un futon en el suelo que en otros tiempos fue blanco, ahora exhibía un color entre el gris perla y blanco. A su derecha unos libros descansaban apilados, a dos pasos de distancia de los libros estaba la pared. A la izquierda del futon había un armario sin puerta que se encargaba de guardar lo que tenía por ropa, zaparos y botiquín casi diario. Camino los cinco pasos que los separaba del futon y despacio se acostó en el mirando al techo. Eso era todo lo que tenía. Esa era su habitación. Esa era su vida. Cerró los ojos e ignorando los sonidos que aun no cesaban se dejo llevar por el dolor y el cansancio y se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo.

Eran las cinco menos cuarto de la mañana cuando Gaara se despertó de nuevo. Aun con dolor, y un poco entumecido por el frio, se levanto de su futon y fue al pequeño baño del pasillo. Luego de asearse un poco, y ocuparse de su cuerpo, se vistió lo mas abrigador posible, y salió del departamento. Vivía en un edificio de veintes 'apartamentos' que bien eran más pequeño que una ratonera. Pero era lo que le correspondía a los donceles huérfanos como él. Bajo las viejas escaleras, esquivando todo tipo de basura a su paso, y salió a la calle fría y bacía.

La vida de un doncel no era nada sencilla en Sound City. Comenzaba a las cinco de la madrugada, cuando los donceles huérfanos que pasaban los dieciocho años tenían que prestar 'servicios a la ciudad'. A esa hora, iniciaba la jornada limpiando las calles de la ciudad, ayudando a los 'ciudadanos decentes' en lo que necesitaran, bien podía ser, arreglar sus jardines, pasear sus animales, lavar la ropa o quien sabe que mas. La jornada comunitaria terminaba a las ocho. Después de esa hora, los donceles podían ir a sus trabajos convencionales.

Gaara camino unas dos cuadras lejos del edificio hasta llegar a una parada de autobuses. Había tres donceles mas esperando el vehículo que los recogía y los llevaba a donde tenían que comenzar a trabajar. Nadie dijo nada, los donceles huérfanos no eran muy comunicativos. Todos tenían su propio infierno personal que vivir. Al cabo de diez minutos llego un camión con asientos pegados en la parte de carga y cubierta por un techo de metal. Todos subieron, sin siquiera decir el más mínimo saludo, tan pronto como estuvo sobre el camión, Gaara busco con la mirada a un rubio de ojos azules. El era lo más cercano a un amigo que Gaara tenía. No lo encontró en el camión, por lo que no le fue difícil imaginarse el motivo de su ausencia, solo se podía faltar al servicio comunitario si se estaba tan lastimado como para no moverse.

Con un suspiro, se sentó en uno de los banco, y paseo su mirada aguamarina por los que estaban esa noche el camión. Era un total de quince donceles en edades que iban desde los dieciocho a los veinticinco o veintiséis años, cuatro de ellos estaban en diferente etapas de embarazo, tres presentaban marcas en el cuello, por las muescas que hacían cada vez que el camión se movía, parecía que estar sentados en el duro y frio metal, les lastimaba. Otros dos al igual que el mismo tenían moretones en el rostro por a ver sido castigado. El resto parecían estar bien, por lo menos físicamente. Todos sabían que el maltrato tenía varias caras.

No todos los donceles eran tratados de esa manera en la ciudad, solo los huérfanos lo era. Cundo un doncel se quedaba huérfano o era abandonado, se le asignaba un tutor, o una pareja de tutores como era el caso de Gaara. El doncel era para el tutor algo así como su esclavo personal, se suponía que el deber de los tutore era cuidar y educar 'correctamente' a los donceles para que se integren a la sociedad una vez alcanzaran la edad adulta. Pero la verdad era otra. Los donceles huérfanos desde pequeños eran educados a golpes, se les obligaba a asistir a la escuela primaria y segundaria, hasta la edad de dieciocho años. Una vez terminado el instituto comenzaban a trabajar, tanto para la ciudad, como para poder subsistir. Pero había algo más que asechaba a los donceles. Cuando se iniciaba la época de trabajo, eran expuestos más ampliamente a la sociedad, donde los varones podían verlos. Si un varón se interesaba por un doncel huérfano podía 'aportar' a la ciudad por el derecho exclusivo de usar a ese doncel. Desde el momento en el que el varón pagara el dinero por el doncel, este se convertía en su esclavo sexual personal. El varón podía tomarlo cuando y doncel quisiera, ya sea que el doncel estuviera de acuerdo o no. Lo podía golpear hasta que se cansara, siempre y cuando fuera para 'corregir su comportamiento'

Eso había pasado con Deidara, hacía tres meses un varón se había interesado en el, realizo el 'aporte' a la ciudad por una suma acordada, y desde entonces comenzó a violar al rubio.

Nadie podía defenderlo, era totalmente permitido. Nadie podía ayudarlo, ni curarlo ni protegerlo. Eran vulnerables a todo lo que los varones quisieran.

En el caso de Gaara, aun ningún varón se había fijado en el. Algunos decían que era apuesto, y por tal razón, desde que supo cual sería su destino se escondía de las miradas de los hombres. Aprendió a ser invisible, a fundirse con lo que le rodeaba. Aprendió a silenciar sus paso, su respiración. Todo su ser para que pasara desapercibido ante sus depredadores. Gaara sabía que en algún momento su suerte se terminaría y darían un aporte por él. Por ello estaba tramando salir de la ciudad.

Siendo un doncel era difícil, pero si fuera un varón, no.

/

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que Deidara fue dejado en la puerta de su casa por ese monstruo. Apenas comenzaba a levantarse de la cama para incorporarse a los trabajos que tenía. Eran tres en total.

En ese tiempo Naruto le había contado un plan de lo más descabellado para huir de la ciudad. Era algo muy difícil de conseguir, casi imposible, totalmente descabellado, una locura…y lo iban a hacer.

En ese momento, Deidara estaba sentado en su minúscula cama, pensando en los detalles que a su hermano menor se le escapaban, como por ejemplo a dónde irían después de salir de Sound City.

Las opciones no eran muchas, ya que no tenían dinero para boletos de avión ni de tren. Tenía que ser a una ciudad que no estuviera muy lejos y que las leyes para los donceles no fueran tan denigrantes como las que regían esa ciudad.

-Dei-chan…como te sientes hoy? –Naruto entro en ese momento a su habitación. Era temprano, de seguro se estaba preparando para ir al instituto ya que llevaba unos pantalones de vestir obscuros y una camisa blanca de mangas cortas. –estas… mejor…?

Titubeo un poco, ya que sabía que después de que ese maldito se lo llevaba, Deidara pasaba unos días muy difíciles.

-Si Naruto, estoy mejor. –ya no le dolía tanto el cuerpo, si bien no tenían acceso a los medicamentos, tenían otras formas de tratar sus dolencias. – ¿ya te vas al instituto?

Naruto bajo la mirada y apretó un poco los puños, otro día en el instituto significaba otro día donde los varones pudieran verlo y trataran de aprovecharse de él. Pero este día en particular, tenía un mal presentimiento. Tenían que irse pronto, antes de que algo malo pasara.

-Deidara, creo que tenemos que hacerlo pronto- soltó sin más el rubio, clavando sus ojos en los otros azules que lo miraban sin mucha esperanza y con miedo –tengo un mal presentimiento –continuo bajando la mirada el rubio menor.

Deidara recordó el último mal presentimiento de su hermano, y fue el mismo día que el monstruo fue a buscarlo para usarlo la primera vez. Apretó los puños y se levanto de la cama casi sin dolor, se coloco frente a su hermano y poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros le hablo con toda franqueza;

- Es peligroso Naruto, es difícil…pero –el menor alzo sus ojos a los de su hermano- lo haremos –esto provoco que el menor abriera los ojos con alegría y un inicio de sonrisa se plantara en su boca- iré a trabajar hoy a la librería y luego a la cafetería. Hay alguien con quien me gustaría hablar.

-Es ese doncel pelirrojo? –acoto el menor con una sonrisa más amplia. Conocía a Gaara, el amigo de su hermano mayor era un doncel muy hermoso, pero tremendamente serio.- la vas a contar de nuestro plan? –pregunto un poco más serio el rubio.

-Aun no lo sé…-respondió Deidara con la mirada perdida- el aun no ha sido dado a ningún varón, no sé si quiera dejar a su tutor.

-No me digas que le gusta que le peguen y que espera con ansias que lo usen? –pregunto con sarcasmo Naruto. – si le quieres contar, asegúrate de que esté dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para salir de aquí.

-Lo estamos tu y yo, Naruto? –Pregunto con solemnidad el rubio mayor- estamos dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para salir de aquí?

Naruto bajo la mirada al piso, y recordó tres noches atrás cuando ayudo a su hermano a curar las heridas de su cuerpo que le quedaron después de que lo violaron. Recordó también las golpizas que recibía cuando era más joven, a fin de enseñarle a comportarse, pensó en todos los días que tenía que correr a casa porque no tenía permitido estar en las calles después de cierta hora. Recordó también cuando un grupo de estudiantes lo habían arrinconado en los baños solo para intentar desnudarlo y toquetearlo. Con eso en mente, clavo su mirada azulina en la de su hermano mayor, y sin temor alguno le respondió.

-Si, Deidara, estoy dispuesto a todo para que salgamos de aquí.


	2. ll-saliendo del infierno

Hola!

aqui estoy con el segundo capitulo. agradesco de todo corazon a todas y todos los que an tomado su tiempo para leer esta historia. tratare de subir el proximo capitulo en el fin de semana o antes.

les deseo a tod s unas lindas fiestas, y feliz navidad.

(los personajes de naruto no me perteneces, solo las locuras que les hago pasar.)

**II- Saliendo del Infierno.**

Con pasos firmes y la mirada en el piso, Deidara se dirigió a su trabajo numero dos. La lavandería en la que trabajaba normalmente después del servicio comunitario se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, camino todo el trayecto por calles segundarias para evitar a los varones, iba calculando que le diría a su amigo para darle a entender lo que iban a hacer su hermano y el, sin que el pelirrojo se alterara. Por lo general Gaara era una persona muy ecuánime, entendía su estrategia de camaleón para pasar desapercibido, pero Deidara conocía al verdadero Gaara, y sabia que se podía alterar por lo que le dijera.

Llego hasta la puerta trasera del loca, como era de esperar por la puerta principal solo entraban los clientes, toco y espero hasta que otro doncel mucho mayor que el abriera. Todos sabían que cuando un doncel huérfano se ausentaba de su trabajo era porque no estaba en condiciones físicas para trabajar. En esos caso solo se descontaba los días que estuviera fuera.

Deidara entro a la habitación donde se planchaba y remendaba la ropa, sentado en una mesa de una de las esquinas se encontraba Gaara cosiendo lo que parecía ser un vestido de gala. Era un trabajo delicado, ya que si la prenda se dañaba, quien la repare tendría que pagarla. Se acerco a su amigo, quien estaba concentrado en la labor.

-Gaara –le llamo Deidara con mucho cuidado de no asustarlo. El aludido levanto la visto y se fijo en la única persona que podía considerar su amigo- me gustaría hablarte.

El pelirrojo dejo su costura, y sin decir nada, se dirigió a la puerta por la que minutos antes había entrado el rubio. Una vez en el callejón trasero de la lavandería, Gaara miro más detenidamente a su amigo, y vio los moretones que comenzaban a desaparecer de su rostro pero aun eran visibles. El pelirrojo no pregunto como estaba, era una pregunta tonta en ese momento.

-**como has estado en estos días**? –pregunto el rubio intentando idear la manera de comunicarles a su amigo la idea de irse. El pelirrojo lo miro, y frunció el ceño

-**estas nervioso** –la voz de garra era ronca quizás por el poco uso, ya que eran contadas las ocasiones en la que el doncel hablaba- **porque?** –acoto cuando percibió que el rubio comenzaba a cambiar el peso del cuerpo de un pie al otro.

- **etto**…-miro a ambos lados del callejo para asegurarse que nadie los escuchaba. El rubio de acerco más a su amigo, para no tener que alzar mucho la voz, y lo miro directo a los ojos. Gaara tuvo que levantar un poco la cara, ya que Deidara le llevaba unos valiosos centímetros de estatura- **nos vamos** –acoto sin más el rubio. Su voz fue un susurro. Vio como su amigo fruncía más el ceño y bajaba la mirada al piso.

-**ya veo**… -dijo el pelirrojo, igual en un susurro mirando una vez más a su amigo-**con Naruto**? – pregunto el pelirrojo. A lo que el rubio solo asintió- **entonces, creo que tendremos que prepararlo todo. **

El rubio miro fijamente al doncel, mientras sus ojos se empañaban, ese era su amigo. Sin preguntas innecesarias, sin dudas innecesarias.

-¿**estas…seguro**? –la voz del rubio tembló un poco, aun se sentía inestable por los últimos días-**es muy**…

-**estoy seguro** –lo interrumpió Gaara- **también lo había pensado desde hace tiempo. Mi suerte no será eterna, y…**-bajo la mirada y apretó las manos en puños – **mi tutor dijo que me buscaría un varón para que dé el 'aporte' por mí.**

Deidara maldijo por lo bajo, eso quizás le diera dos o tres días como mucho. Tenían que moverse rápido. Pero no podían despertar sospechas.

-**cuál es su plan**? –pregunto Gaara, con determinación en la mirada. el rubio bajo la mirada una vez más. Y pensó en lo poco que su hermano y el habían planeado

-**nosotros…solo sabemos que ya no seremos donceles**. –El pelirrojo lo miro más que extrañado- **no tenemos un plan** –aclaro el rubio con la mirada aun en el suelo.

-**es mejor así** –acoto Gaara sorprendiendo al rubio. Después dio un paso atrás, para quedar más cerca de la puerta por la que había salido minutos antes. –**sabes donde vivo. Cuando sea el momento, si estoy en mi casa, manda a un niño a búscame, no lo hagan ustedes. **

-**solo tenemos algo claro**. –dijo el rubio con determinación en la voz y mirando una vez más a su amigo –**tenemos que salir de este infierno. **

Gaara no pudo evitar que un amago de sonrisa curvara un poco, solo un poco sus labios. Le dio la espalda a su amigo, antes de decir –**lo entiendo. Asi lo aremos** – el pelirrojo comenzó a caminar los pocos pasos que los separaban de la puerta. La abrió y con un pie dentro, miro por arriba del hombro a su amigo –**me alegro que estés bien Deidara. Me saludas a Nauto-chan de mi parte.**

**/**

Ya era de tarde, las clases en el instituto habían terminado sin contratiempos para el. Se dirigía a su casa a paso rápido como de costumbre. Ese día había conseguido algo importante para poder salir de ese sitio.

Llego a su casa, y se dedico a preparar la cena con las provisiones que había en la casa, solo pudo hacer algunos onigris y te. No era mucho pero no había nada más. Fue a la habitación de su hermano, el cual aun no regresaba de su último trabajo del día. Desde que su hermano le conto a su amigo que pensaban irse de la ciudad, estaba reuniendo algunas cosas necesarias, nada grande, nada llamativo, solo lo necesario. El día anterior, luego de visitar a Gaara en la lavandería, Deidara comenzó a trabajar una vez más. Después de la lavandería, tenía un trabajo en la tarde en una cafetería y después la limpieza de una casa. Para ello tenia un permiso y podía llegar a las siete de la tarde sin ser detenido.

Naruto estaba un poco inquieto, ya que tenia un mal presentimiento. Uno muy fuerte. Después del incidente de Deidara, kabuto lo miraba estraño, como naruto no podía mirarlo directamente, solo sentía la mirada del mayor de una menra amenazante. Era difícil no darse cuenta. Además, cuando llegaba a casa se acercaba mucho a naruto y le tocaba el rostro. Decía cosas como 'valdra la pena' no es mala idea' 'por que no?' 'sera divertido', naruto no entendía, pero sabia que no era nada bueno para el.

Temino de hacer la cena, y espero hasta las siete a que su hermano llegara, rogaba para que lo hiciera antes que Kabuto.

Se sentó en el sofá, pensando un poco como salir de la ciudad, no tenían un plan, ya que temian que si lo tenan se dieran cunta. Su mente se perdió en las posibilidades que le esperaban después de salir de Sound City. Quisas conociera algunos amigos, aunque tenían que tener un bajo perfil durante un tiempo. Donde quiera que fueran tenían que tener cuidado.

Se abrió la puerta de enfrente y llego Deidara, en su cara aun se podían ver sombra de los golpes que recibió, y es que cuando se tiene la piel tan planca como la tenía el, todo se notaba.

Después llego Kabuto, este como venia haciendo hace algunos días, miro a Naruto por largo rato. El rubio menor no pudo evitar un escalofrió. Luego de cenar, asear la casa, y hacer los deberes se retiro a su habitación, al mismo tiempo que su hermano hacia lo mismo.

Naruto se despertó cuando escucho como su hermano salía de la casa para el servicio comunitario. Se quedo despierto un rato, mirando al techo. Dormía con un pantalón largo de pijama naranja, y una camiseta blanca de cuello redondo. Se sentía cómodo y seguro con todo su cuerpo cubierto. Luego de un rato mirando al techo, decidió aprovechar las pocas horas que le quedaba antes de ir a la escuela.

Apenas estaba conciliando el sueño, cuando la puerta de su habitación fue abierta lentamente. Una sombra se acerco a la cama del rubio, luego de contemplarlo un poco, se lamio los labios con lascivia, sin pensarlo más, se arrojo sobre el rubio, que tan pronto sintió el peso sobre su cuerpo comenzó a defenderse.

/

Ya estaba en el camión de camino a la última parada pada recoger los donceles que tenían que hacer el trabajo comunitario. Deidara iba sumido en sus pensamientos.

'_Tenemos que hacerlo pronto, no me gusta la manera en la que Kabuto está mirando a Naruto ultimadamente, se que quiere…pero antes tenemos que irnos. Gaara está dispuesto a hacerlo en cualquier momento, y el también está en el punto de mira de algunos varones. Yo no puedo permitir que ese maldito me lleve de nuevo, la última vez fue horrible…mejor ni recordarlo, tenemos que irnos, Naruto, Gaara, y yo…'_

En ese momento el camión se detuvo, y el pelirrojo amigo del rubio subió junto a otros tres donceles, mientras Gaara se dirigía al banco que usaban siempre Deidara de dio cuenta que fue una noche difícil para su amigo.

Gaara tenía los labios partidos, un pómulo hinchado y un corte en su ceja izquierda. Además, por la forma en la que se agarraba las costillas se puede decir que las patadas no habían faltado en el castigo. El pelirrojo camino hasta su amigo y se sentó antes que el camión comenzara a moverse. Una vez en marcha, Deidara miro a Gaara más detenidamente. No era la primera vez que el pelirrojo tenía ese aspecto, pero en esta ocasión, su mirada estaba perdida, como si ya no hubiera mañana. Deidara temió lo peor…

-**Gaara…te**…? – no pudo terminar la frase, para su alivio vio como Gaara negaba con la cabeza. Pero aun así, algo le había pasado a su amigo, a parte de los golpes.

-…-Gaara guardaba silencio con la mirada fija en el piso del camión –**solo…quería 'enseñarme' a comportarme…frente a un varón…** -la voz de Gaara estaba distorsionada por el dolor –**ma…mañana me ira a buscar…quien dio el aporte por mi…-**Deidara abrió los ojos sorprendido, era muy raro que se les informara cuando ya habían dado un aporte por un doncel**-…me lo dijo para…que sepa que se acabo mi suerte**…-Gaara miro por fin a su amigo a los ojos, y al tristeza y dolor que Deidara vio en el fue inmensa.

Deidara trago en seco, tenían que irse de la ciudad, tenían que irse ya.

/

Naruto forcejeaba para quitarse de encima a quien sea que intentaba dominarlo, movia los brazos tratando de embujar un torso que quería aplastarlo, movia las piernas para tratar de golpear a su atacante, el muy maldito buscaba un espacio para golpearlo y aturdirlo.

- **maldito doncel…-**respiraba agitadamente su atacant- te enseñare a respetar.

Por un momento, solo por un momento Naruto dejo de luchar para comprender lo que estaba pasando, Kabuto quería violarlo. Como lo sabia? Esas palabras era la que repetía sempre que lo golpiaba.

En ese momento, Kabuto aprobecho y le dio un puñetazo a naruto en la cara, este se aturdió un poco, y Kabuto aprobecho el tiempo ganado, y se posisiono entre las piernas del rubio. Sujeto sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza del rubio, y comenzó a besarlo.

Kabuto repartía besos asquerosamente húmedos por el rostro y cuello del rubio.

-**lo vas a disfrutar, jajajaja** –rio por lo bajo con una mezcla de burla y lujuria-** se que eres una puta**…-continuaba besando el cuello del menor- **y las putas disfrutar cuando las follan. Eres igual que tú hermano**.

Eso fue el detonante de la conciencia del rubio, su hermano, Deidara. El rubio renovó la lucha con más fuerza. Zafo una de sus manos del agarre del peliblanco y le propino un puñetazo, no tenía la misma fuerza que el hombre, pero fue suficiente para despegarlo un poco del menor. Con la mente trabajando a mil por hora, Naruto empujo a Kabuto con todas sus fuerzas, y logro tumbarlo de la pequeña cama. Sin perder tiempo salto del lecho y corrió hasta la puerta.

**-¡a dónde vas, puta**! –Kabuto grito mientras daba alcance al menor en el pequeño pasillo.

-**aahhhh!** –grito de dolor en rubio cuando el peliblanco le agarro fuertemente del cabello. –**suelta maldito degenerado! Ah**!- Kabuto apretó a Naruto con fuerza entre la pared y el.

-**jejejaaa… te dije que te enseñaría a respetar, verdad**? –le hablo al oído al menor, que sin poder evitarlo comenzaba a temblar- **hoy tu lección será, aprender a respetar aun varón, y como ser una buena puta.**

**-¡noooo**! – Naruto grito y comenzó a retorcerse de nuevo, olvidando por completo el dolor en su cabeza por el agarre que tenia Kabuto en su cabello. No le importaba perder hasta la última maldita hebra de pelo si con eso podía librarse del hombre.

**-¡que te estés quieto**!-grito Kabuto, quien ya estaba más que enfadado. Sin miramiento alguno, choco la cabeza de Naruto contra la pared del pasillo. Sin poder evitarlo, el rubio grito de dolor.

Nauto podía sentir la sangre caliente bajar por su frente. Sin tomar tiempo para aturdirse por el golpe, siguió forcejeando para liberarse, no le importaba el dolor tenía que librarse de ese malnacido, pero, como?

/

Deidara caminaba apresurado hasta su casa, luego de que Gaara le dijera lo que había pasado, tan pronto se detuvo el camión, se dirigió a su casa no sin antes decirle a Gaara que ese sería el día, el pelirrojo en un principio le miro sorprendido, para luego asentir con seriedad. Aun estaba oscuro, pues eran las cinco de la mañana y Deidara caminaba presuroso por las calles de la ciudad, ya había recorrido más de cuatro cuadras sin descanso ni aminorar el paso, es mas en ese momento comenzó a correr para recorrer más rápido las cinco cuadras que aún le quedaban. En menos de diez minutos estaba frente a la puerta de la casa, dentro ninguna luz estaba encendida, se dispuso a entrar y en ese preciso memento escucho un grito proveniente desde dentro.

-**Naruto**…-susurro el rubio mientras su sangre se congelaba en sus venas. Le toma cerca de veinte segundos salir del shock y entrar velozmente a la casa, la que a pesar de estas a oscura se podía distinguir lo que pasaba. Justo frente a el, en el pequeño pasillo, se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla por la vida y la dignidad.

Kabuto y Naruto estaban en el suelo en un arduo forcejeo por el control del otro. El peliblanco estaba arriba de su hermano, tratando de besarlo a vez que buscaba un espacio entre las piernas del rubio, quien no dejaba de empujar al peliblanco. Deidara vio en ese momento como Kabuto atinaba un puñetazo en el rostro de su hermano, el golpe provoco un quejido por parte del menor, y que su fuerza disminuyera. Kabuto agarro la playera que tenía el rubio y con fuerza la rasgo desde el cuello redondo hasta la cintura del rubio.

Deidara ya había visto suficiente, mirando dentro de la casa, busco algo con que defender a su hermano, sin pensarlo mucho tomo una silla del comedor de la cocina y se acerco presuroso a la lucha que continuaba en el pasillo. Levanto la silla sobre su cabeza y la estrello en la espalda de Kabuto. El malnacido aulló de dolor y de inmediato dejo de intentar nada con Naruto para pasar a erguirse buscando a su atacante. Deidara volvió a estrellar la silla en esta ocasión una de las patas dio en lleno en la cabeza del peliblanco, provocando que este callera inconsciente sobre su espalda.

Naruto se encontraba sorprendido y agradecido de ver a su hermano. Sin perder tiempo, y sabiendo que ese día su vida cambiaria, se levanto del suelo y corrió a su habitación. Una vez dentro busco su mochila, entro unas películas, un poco de dinero que tenía escondido, una muda de ropa limpia y salió de nuevo al pasillo, para ver como Deidara golpeaba una vez más el cuerpo inconsciente de Kabuto.

**-Deidara…-**hablo con voz mezclada entre el miedo y la determinación**-…vámonos**.

El rubio mayor, miro a su hermano, este había encendido la luz de su habitación cuando entro a buscar sus cosas, y con la claridad que se filtraba al pasillo Deidara vio más detenidamente a su hermano; sangre en su rostro, un pómulo hinchado, sangre en sus labios, la camiseta rota y arrugada. En la mirada del menor tenía una expresión de miedo en sus enormes ojos azules, que se veían empañados de algunas lágrimas que aun no se derramaban.

**-Deidara, por favor vámonos**- volvió a pedir el rubio. El mayor volvió a la realidad. Vio los resto de la silla que estaban cerca de el. Miro el cuerpo inconsciente de Kabuto, quien sangraba copiosamente de la cabeza. Miro una vez más a su hermano menor, y paso a la acción. De inmediato entro a su habitación, busco una mochila también, hecho una muda de ropa, una fotografía de él y de Naruto, algo de dinero y una pequeña navaja que había conseguido en esos días. Volvió a reunirse con su hermano en la pequeña sala, el cual miraba alrededor tratando de decidir qué hacer.

-**que hacemos ahora**? –Pregunto aun agitado el rubio menor-tenemos que borrar que somos donceles.

**-no se Naruto, déjame pensar un momento**. –Daiedara volvió a mirar toda la pequeña casa, donde solo habían recibido dolor. Se le ocurrió una idea –** que tal si…**

**-la quemamos** – termino el menor con la misma idea que el rubio mayor. Naruto miro a los ojos a su hermano y comprendió lo asustado que estaba, al igual que el.

**-hagámoslo. Así tendremos más tiempo** – dijo de Deidara. Uno fue ala cocina, el otro a la habitación a buscar unas cuantas sabanas. Cuando se encontraron nuevamente en la sala, Naruto miro el cuerpo inconsciente de Kabuto. No sabían si sobreviviría a los golpes que le había dado Deidara, pero no podían dejarlo ahí tirado.

-…-Naruto miro a Kabuto, y luego a su hermano- **no somos asesinos, no podemos dejarlo dentro**.

-** saquémoslo por la puerta de atrás, tenemos que darnos prisa, debemos reunirnos con Gaara**. –sin más palabras, ambos rubios, fueron a halar de Kabuto por los brazos hasta sacarlo de la casa por la puerta trasera. De inmediato, volvieron al interior prendieron fuego a las sabanas, dejando trozos en casa habitación, sobre las camas, en el sofá, y cerca de la estufa.

Una vez en fuego comenzó a crecer salieron corriendo de la casa por la puerta trasera, pasaron sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de Kabuto, y se adentraron en la ciudad por las calles segundarias.

Corrieron por más de media hora sin detenerse, ya el sol estaba ocupando su lugar poco a poco en el cielo, tiñendo todo el horizonte de su color y calor. A las seis treinta llegaron a la calle donde Gaara estaba asignado limpiar, ya que el servicio comunitario no había terminado. Vieron al pelirrojo, que estaba ocupado barriendo las calles, y las aceras, lo hacía con lentitud debido a sus heridas.

-**ahí esta**…-dijo Deidara respirando agitadamente, ya que por la carrera estaba sin aliento. Naruto miro en la dirección que indicaba su hermano y reconoció al doncel que era amigo del rubio mayor. Deidara dio un silbido bajo pero fuerte. Gaara inmediatamente, levanto la cabeza y miro a todas direcciones buscando al rubio. No parecía verlos hasta que otro silbido del rubio lo oriento mejor. Estaban ocultos en un callejón, detrás de un contenedor de basura. El pelirrojo vio que no estaba solo, que el rubio menor estaba con él, y ahí fue cuando sintió el peso de lo que harían.

Sin demora, se dirigió a donde estaba su amigo, entrando en el callejón.

-**que paso?** –pregunto el pelirrojo antes de fijarse más en el rubio menor, vio su cara, y los cortes y marcas que tenia. También se fijo que aunque llevaban una mochila cada uno, Naruto aun seguía con la camiseta rota. –**estas bien**? –pregunto al menor.

-**si…solo quiero irme de una vez de aquí**.-dijo el menor, mirando directamente a los ojos aguamarina del pelirrojo.

**-tenemos que irnos Gaara**. –Dijo el mayor, que ya había recuperado el aliento, y estaba más decidido que nunca – **tenemos que irnos** –repitió el rubio.

**-¿tiene alguna idea**? –pregunto el pelirrojo. Ya que él había pensado en algo, pero primero tenía que saber con que contaba.

-**traje algunas pelucas, un poco de dinero y una muda de ropa**. –respondió Naruto por su hermano.

**-eso está bien** –acoto Gaara con su voz ronca y profunda- es perfecto, tengo una idea.

/

Ya eran las ocho de la mañana, el camionero tenia había terminado de descargar la mercancía en el supermercado de centro de Sound City, esa ciudad le encantaba, y más aún porque ahí estaba una joven que lo tenía loco. Siempre que iba a la ciudad, la visitaba para aun húmedo y placentero encuentro.

Ese día no sería la diferencia, aunque era de mañana, tenia ciertas necesidades que quería satisfacer. Dejo el camión estacionado y fue a buscar a su doncella favorita. Era una castaña menuda, tenía la piel de porcelana, con unos lindos ojo marones que le encantaba, a demás de otros atributos. La encontró dos esquinas más adelante del supermercado, en la parte de atrás de un pequeño restaurante que se preparaba para abrir sus puertas.

-** Yukina?** –llamo con voz áspera el camionero, quien era un hombre corpulento, nada atractivo, pero muy considerado con su amante. La verdad es que la que la quería para mucho más que encuentros casuales. La aludida se dio la vuelta, y vio al hombre que lo solicitaba, no pudo evitar sonreír, ya que la visita llegaba justo a tiempo, ya que apenas unos minutos atrás un amigo había solicitado su ayuda. Sin demorar, la joven se acerco al hombre y paso sus brazos sobre su cuello, acercando sus labios pero sin llegar a juntarlos.

-**buenos días, Taibua-sama** –con ese saludo en formas de susurro fue capaz de encender mas el deseo del hombre que sin demora había rodeado su cintura con sus robustos brazos. Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se separo de él.

-**como estas hoy, mi querida Yukina? Me moría de ganas por verte** –el abrazo acerco mas a la castaña al cuerpo del hombre. Haciéndole sentir su excitación. La castaña recordó que tenía que actuar rápido.

-**Taibua-sama, hay algo que necesito pedirle** –hablo de manera coqueta la joven, mirando al piso fingiendo vergüenza. La verdad es que conocía que armas usar en la seducción.

-** pídeme lo que quieras mi Yukina.** –dijo el hombre mientras sus manos viajaron al trasero de la joven y comenzaba a apretarlo sutilmente. A la joven le gustaban los juegos con su camionero. Era una doncella de clase humilde con mucha libertad sexual, si bien no estaba ni casada, ni comprometida por lo que podía hacer lo que quisiera con su sexualidad sin que nadie le reprochara nada, y desde que se dio cuenta de cómo son las cosas en esa ciudad, donde los donceles y doncellas huérfanas son basura, y los que tienen familia son solo uno o dos grados más arriba de esa categoría, escogió usar la inteligencia y utilizar su cuerpo para conseguir lo que quería. No era una mártir, disfrutaba del poder que tenia entre las piernas.

**-tengo unos amigos que necesitan salir de la ciudad**. –dijo sin más demora mientras movía las caderas para restregarse con la masculinidad de su hombre. Si bien era cierto que estaban en un callejón, donde cualquiera podía verlos, no le preocupaba en lo mas mínimo. Ahora tenía que actuar rápido- **son unos varones que quieren conocer otros lugares y sus padres no lo dejan**. – Dijo de manera sensual mientras seguía con sus movimientos – por eso pensé en ti…-le paso la lengua sensualmente por los labios-** tal vez podrías ayudarles**.

Taibua sentía su sangre correr toda asía su miembro, la verdad le gustaba esa joven, tan ardiente y libre. Haría lo que fuera por ella.

**-y donde están esos amigos**? –pregunto luego de besar apasionadamente a la joven.

**-espera, ahora los traigo.-** la joven se separo del hombre y entro al pequeño local. Todavía las calles se veían desiertas. Después de unos minutos salió acompañada de tres jóvenes. El más pequeño tenía el cabello negro y los ojos aguamarina, con el seño fruncido, vestía un ancho abrigo marón que le llegaba más debajo de las rodillas, tenía unos anchos pantalones de mezclilla que estaban doblados para que no arrastraran. Parecía un vagabundo. El otro joven tenía el pelo castaño corto, tenía unos ojos azul profundo, y unas marcas en la cara, además de un corte en el labio, un pómulo morado y un corte en la frente parecía que acababa de salir de una pelea. Vestía un abrigo ancho negro, con pantalones de mezclilla igual de anchos. El tercer era un poco más alto que los otros dos, solo por unos centímetros, vestía igual que los demás, ropa ancha, cabello castaño largo y tenía unos ojos azules hermosos. La verdad es que ese trió parecían vagabundos. –**estos son mis amigos, Roku, Haru, Yuky**. –presento la joven a sus amigos.

-** qué edad tienen?-**pregunto el hombre. No le interesaba mucho, pero tenía que saber si estaba ayudando a un trió de niños a huir de sus casa.

-**la suficiente** –respondió con voz baja el más pequeño de todos, Roku. – solo queremos ir a otra ciudad y volver después. Esta ciudad apesta, es muy aburrida.

Los demás, no dijeron nada, solo miraban a hombre fijamente, como retándolo a que se negara.

**-vamos amor** – dijo la joven con voz melosa, acercándose a donde estaba el hombre. Sin vergüenza alguna, llevo su mano hasta la entrepierna del hombre y el moldeo sobre la tela. Ante este acto, los jóvenes desviaron la mirada, mientras el hombre gemía -**ayúdalos, y te haré todo lo que me pidas**.

El hombre miro a los tres jóvenes que estaban frente a él, sacarlos de la ciudad no sería problema. Miro a la linda castaña que amoldaba su grácil cuerpo al suyo.

**-todo**? –pregunto con la voz ronca y cargada de lujuria.

Como respuesta, la joven apretó un poco mas su mano sobre su sexo, provocándoles un gemido de place. Se puso sobre la punta de sus pies para alcanzar su oído y le susurro su respuesta.

-**todo y un poco más.**

/

Deidara estaba sentado junto a Naruto y Gaara en la parte trasera de un camión cerrado lleno de cajas de frutas y verduras. Ya llevaban cinco horas de viaje en ese camión. De tanto tiempo sentado, no sentía su trasero. Miro al lado a revisar una vez más como estaban sus hermanos. si bien no había ventanas en el camión, las luces de emergencias de dentro de la cabina estaban encendidas arrojando un poco de luz a sus ocupantes. Miro a Naruto, quien por el cansancio y el bajón de adrenalina estaba dormido con la cabeza colgando asía adelante. Gaara estaba con la cabeza apoyada en la pared del camión, tenía los ojos cerrados, pero estaba despierto.

Luego de esperar a que la amiga de Gaara y el camionero tuvieran su 'adelanto' de todo lo que la chica le haría al camionero en su próxima visita, ellos se subieron a la parte de atrás de ese camión y cerraron desde fuera. Emprendieron camino mientras la ciudad comenzaba su agitada rutina. Paras el control de seguridad no fue difícil ya que no abrieron el camión.

Ahora la cuestión era, a donde irían? Con las prisas no habían preguntado de donde era ese camión. O a que ciudad se dirigían. Solo querían salir de ese infierno.

En ese momento Naruto se agito entre sueños, balbució algunas cosas y de quedo dormido de nuevo. Deidara se acerco un poco a su hermano, estiro las piernas y con cuidado tomo a su hermano de los hombros y lo recostó sobre sus piernas. El rubio menor se acomodo un poco, y se quedo en su sueño un poco más tranquilo.

El rubio miro a su hermano menor, y no pudo evitar un estremecimiento. Si no hubiera regresado a casa Naruto habría vivido una experiencia horrible. Si bien es cierto que se estaba defendiendo cuando Deidara llego, era más cierto aun que Kabuto era más fuerte e iba a lograr lo que se proponía, aunque hubiese tenido que golpear a Naruto hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

-**Le quieres mucho, cierto**? –la voz ronca y baja del pelirrojo lo saco de sus recuerdos. Deidara miro los ojos aguamarina antes de responder.

**-si. Quiero protegerlo. Aun hay tiempo**. –acoto el rubio mayor. Aun tenían puestas las películas que Naruto había robado del instituto, y la ropa ancha que Gaara había encontrado en un refugio. Seguirían con esa pinta hasta que el camionero lo dejaran donde quiera que fuera su nuevo destino.

Después de una hora más de viaje, sentado en el camión, este por fin se detuvo.

-**Naruto, Naruto despierta. Ya llegamos** – el ojiazul se enderezo de las posición que ocupaba, luego de estrujarse la cara para terminar de despertarse.

Pasado unos minutos el camionero abrió la puerta, y les indico que bajaran. Los jóvenes se miraron uno a otro antes de ponerse de pie y bajar del camión.

Se encontraron en otro callejón de carga y descarga de lo que parecía ser un almacén enorme. A unos cinco metros de podía ver a personas circulando en las aceras, parecía una ciudad normal a simple vista. Pese a que eran las siete de la tarde se podía escuchar el bullicio de las actividades cotidianas.

Naruto miraba todo a su alrededor, al igual que Gaara y Deidara. Podía sentir como su corazón latía acerado, las manos le sudaban de puro nervios. Que les esperaría en esta ciudad, que les esperaría en…, no sabía dónde estaban

-**donde estamos señor?** –pregunto Deidara, quien estaba tan agitado como su hermano, pero decidido a mantener la calma.

El camionero que hasta el momento había estaba sacando algunas cajas del camión, se detuvo a mirar a los jóvenes que había transportado. Se les veía nervioso pero decidido.

-**están en Konoha**.

**-Konoha**…-acoto Naruto. Sin saber porque, al escuchar ese nombre, sus nervios se tranquilizaron. Su corazón latía más despacio. –**Konoha**…-repitió una vez más, saboreando el nombre de la cuidad.

-**creo…creo que será un buen sitio para nosotros** – acoto Gaara con su ronca voz

**-estoy de acuerdo**. –concordó Deidara. Se giro al chofer e hiso una pequeña reverencia de agradecimiento. Después de eso, se giro asía sus hermanos, y con una sonrisa, con una pequeña sonrisa que cargaba con todos sus esperanzas se dirigió a ellos.- vamos, esta cuidad nos espera.

Con paso seguro los tres salieron del callejón y continuaron su camino hasta adentrarse en esa ciudad que tanta esperanza les daba.

**Espero les haya gustado. nos seguimos leyendo prondo.**

**besos y abrazos desde RD**


	3. III Tranquilidad y encuentros

**Aclaración**; los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la creación de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo hago locuras con ellos.

Holaaaaa!

De verdad no me maten por la demora, no daré excusas pero no me maten.

Este capítulo es muy importante para la historia de cada pareja. Es un poco largo pero vale la pena.

A partir de este los siguientes serán solo de ItaDei. Sin más… a leer!

**Capítulo III tranquilidad y encuentros.**

En una oficina de la galería de arte central de Konoha, un rubio de ojos azules se concentraba en terminar de digitar la agenda de la dueña de la galería para enviársela por correo. En dos días, tendrían una exposición de arte contemporáneo y retrataros de un artista local que tenía que poner en la agenda. El trabajo no era pesado, pero si interesante. Le mantenía ocupado, le pagaban lo suficiente para poder pagar el apartamento donde vivía con sus hermanos, que si bien no era un penhaouse, era mucho más de lo que había conocido hasta el momento.

-Deidara-san, las clases de escultura comenzaran en media hora-una joven castaña, se asomo al escritorio del rubio para recordarles las clases.

-Gracias Maki-san.

Terminando de digitar la información para la dueña de la galería, y se dispuso a ir a las aulas que estaban en el segundo nivel de la galería de arte para tomar las clases de escultura. Había comenzado a tomar clases tres mese antes, si bien no era un artista se entretenía mucho y despejaba la mente.

El área que se usaba como oficina de la galería de arte no era nada del otro mundo, solo un amplio espacio con grandes ventanales al fondo. La oficina de la dueña y directora, la señora Kurenai Sarutobi, era la única que contaba con paredes para darle privacidad para las reuniones con artistas y representantes, el resto del área, solo estaba delimitada por paredes de cristal, aparte del escritorio del rubio había otros dos, que eran ocupados por Maki Sabu y Yukamy Arashi. A Deidara le gustaba su trabajo, mas aun porque para todo el mundo él era un varón.

Salió de la oficina y subió las escaleras hasta el área donde impartía la clase. Se encontró el salón con varios jóvenes, todos con gran talento. El, como de costumbre de encamino hasta la parte de atrás del aula, no habían pupitres como un salón de clases normal, solo habían mesas bajas con taburetes. Su sitio ya era habitual. Siempre al fondo del salón.

Mientras esperaba no pudo evitar perderse en sus pensamientos. Ya llevaban cinco meses en Konoha, él, Naruto, y Gaara, se habían adaptado a esa ciudad con una rapidez pasmosa. No todo fue fácil. Después de salir de ese callejón donde les dejo el camionero, no tenían idea de que hacer, y menos aun con la pinta que tenia y apenas con dinero. Pero tenían que comenzar desde cero. Por lo que luego de pensarlo y consultarlo entre todos, fueron a un albergue para jóvenes que encontrado en la parte norte de la ciudad. Se registraron todos bajo un mismo apellido, y dijeron que eran hermanos que querían establecerse en la ciudad de forma correcta. Tuvieron que espera una semana para poder tener documentos de identidad nuevos, al igual que algunas entrevistas para trabajos. En un principio todos tomaron un trabajo como camareros en un restaurante de comida rápida. El sueldo era poco, pero entre todos en dos semanas más y pudieron rentar un pequeño apartamento en una zona de clase baja, pero segura de la ciudad. Una vez con un techo seguro, Deidara decidió cambiar de trabajo, para lograrlo tomo clases de informática y archivo, si bien no era un trabajo que todos los varones realizaran, si era un trabajo discreto que lo mantenía a buen reguardo de miradas indeseadas.

Con grata sorpresa Deidara y sus hermanos descubrieron que en Konoha los donceles eran respetados y cuidados a igual que las doncella. En Konoha había leyes específicas para la protección de los donceles que no tenían familia. No como en Sound City, donde los donceles eran basura.

Pero del pasado no se huye. Una noche, tres semanas después de estar en su departamento, comenzó a tener pesadilla. Y no solo él. Sus hermanos tenían la misma situación, era frecuente que se despertaran en medio de la noche, empapados de sudor, con la respiración acelerada y el rostro bañado de lágrimas. Cuando eso pasaba, se reunían en el pequeño salón del departamento y veían una película, cocinaban algo, hacían alguna tarea pendiente o cualquier cosa, menos hablar de las pesadilla.

-bien alumnos, es hora de iniciar la clase

Deidara miro al frente del salón donde el maestro Ibisu comenzaba a dar los mandatos de la clase. Deidara dejo a un lado sus pensamientos y se concentro en la clase.

/000000000000/

-Ushiha-sama tiene una llamada por la línea uno – una voz baja y sin emoción alguna salía del speaker del teléfono. Itachi recogió el auricular y sin levantar la cabeza de los papeles que estaba mirando, respondió la llamada.

-Ushiha Itachi –respondió de manera distraída.

-Valla y yo que creía que me respondería un Hyuga, digo, por algo estoy llamando a la empresa Ushiha– Itachi escucho la voz engañosamente seria de su hermano menos, ese que usaba cuando estaba por fastidiarle la existencia.

-Déjate de bromas Sai y dime lo que necesitas, ahora mismo estoy más que ocupado –corto a su hermano, mientras sub-rallaba una cifra en el documento.

-Que bien que estés ocupado, así la fortuna de nuestra familia no correrá riesgos de perderse, digo, como lo único que importa es trabajar desde las cinco de la mañana hasta las doce de la noche, no veo por qué no hacerlo –Itachi se recostó en el respaldo de su silla, en definitiva, tenía que prestarle atención a su hermano o de lo contrario lo fastidiaría por el resto del día.

-tienes mi atención, encantador hermano menor –dijo con sarcasmo.

-jajaja te molestaste, que fácil es hacer que te moleste, me pregunto si también eres así de precoz en el sexo –un tic comenzó en la ceja de Itachi. Cuando Sai estaba por fastidiar en verdad se esmeraba en hacerlo.

-piensas decirme lo que quieres antes de que termine el mileno o mi paciencia llegue a su límite, lo que pase primero. –dijo un poco exasperado el moreno

-de acuerdo, aunque me queda la duda, ¿si tu eres el mayor y eres precoz, yo no tengo ningún problema de esa índole, entonces Sasuke es impotente? –fue todo lo que la paciencia de Itachi aguanto y le colgó el teléfono a su hermano.

El azabache sabía que su hermano debería de estar riendo en ese momento, pero la verdad no tenía mucha paciencia para seguirle las bromas. Se concentro de nuevo en revisar las cifras del mercado de la empresa. La relación de ventas era de lo más aburrida, pero tenía que revisarlo todo para hacer un informe y presentárselo a su padre en la junta de la semana siguiente. La verdad le gustaba su trabajo, pero ultimadamente se sentía perdido entre tantos papeles.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar, dejando escapar una maldición respondió sin pensarlo mucho.

-¿y ahora que mierda quieres? ¿Vas a seguir fastidiándome con tu maldita polla? –respondió el azabache con rudeza

-esas son formas de responder el teléfono, Itachi? –el azabache maldijo por lo bajo al escuchar la voz de su madre más que molesta. La verdad es que Mikoto Uchiha era de temer y más cuando se molestaba.

-madre…perdóname lo que pasa es…

-pero nada Itachi, esos no son los modales que te he enseñado…

…y arranco el sermón. Su madre lo regaño como si fuera un niño de ocho años. Y en lugar de perder diez minuto, tardo media hora hablando con su madre hasta que logro calmarse. Al final la mujer le dijo el motivo de su llamada, que justamente coincidía con el motivo de la llamada de Sai. Era para recordarle la exposición de arte que tendría su hermano en el fin de semana. Itachi habría tenido la oportunidad de negarse, sino hubiera sido por la metedura de pata de responder el teléfono de mala manera. Ahora como castigo el azabache tendría que pasar la noche del sábado en una galería de arte repleta de amigos de su hermano que eran o tan o más raros que el. Su vida, en definitiva, su fin de semana no podría ser mejor.

/00000000000000000/00000000000000000/

Ya eran las siete de la noche y un rubio se encaminaba a su casa de una manera más que apacible. Era increíble como las cosas podían cambiar en tan poco tiempo. Hacia algunos meses atrás se habría encontrado corriendo para llegar a su casa y encerarse en ella hasta el día siguiente. Pero eso ya era pasado. Ahora contaba con un hogar junto a sus hermanos, con un buen ingreso de dinero, además de la sensación de seguridad que solo se eclipsaba en contadas ocasiones.

-y dime, ¿cuando me invitaras a tu casa? Soy tu amiga y aun no conozco donde vives.

El rubio miro a la joven que caminaba junto a él. También era rubia, de ojos azules aqua. Su nombre era InoYamanaka, una conocida diseñadora de la ciudad que se estaba abriendo paso en el mercado internacional. Era la hija de Yoshi Yamanaka, la dueña de la floristería donde trabajaba el rubio.

-no creo que sea tan difícil invitarme un día –insistió de nuevo la joven.

-jeje ya te dije que no puedo, ni mis hermanos ni yo podemos llevar invitados a casa dattebayo–acoto el menor mientras se rascaba la nuca

-vamos Naruto, no creo que pase nada por invitar a una amiga. No es como si escondieran algo –iban caminando por el centro de Konoha, pasando por las tienda de ropa y electrodomésticos. La rubia continuo con su monologo por un buen rato, sin darse cuenta de que el joven ya se había perdido en sus pensamientos después de ese último comentario -… y ya que no podemos vernos en tu casa, que te parece si el sábado me acompañas a la galería de arte? Habrá una exposición de arte clásico-contemporáneo que estará de infarto.

Naruto miro a su amiga, prestándole atención una vez más.

-de casualidad el artista no será ese que te gusta? –pregunto con picardía el menor.

-puede ser –respondió la rubia, sin poder evitar un pequeño sonrojo –además no me gusta. Él es quien me está conquistando.

-ajan y supongo que a ti no te gusta que te invite a salir, que te regale flores, que te traiga bobadas de sus viajes y esas cosas? –ya habían llegado a la parada autobús donde el rubio esperaba el transporte que le llevaría a su casa en la zona norte de la cuidad.

-bueno, quizás un poco. Pero ese no es el caso de invitarte, es que quiero que conozca a unas amigas. Ya sabes, sé que no tienes novia y es una pena si eras tan lindo –acoto la Yamanaka, haciendo que el menor se sonrojara. A veces olvidaba que era un ''varón''

-No puedo acompañarte, estaré trabajando el sábado por la noche. –Naruto tenía un trabajo de fin de semana en una empresa de organización de eventos. Por suerte los trabajo que tenía que hacer para la empresa era de camarero, y siempre era en horario de noche. A sus hermanos no les gustaba que estuviera tarde en las calle, pero después de tres discusiones los convenció.

-no es justo, me gustaría que me acompañes. Quién sabe, tal vez te enamores de una de mis amigas y se casen y después de tengan muchos niños que yo iré a visitar y malcriar hasta que arte de ellos y tenga que irme a mi casa y los deje a ustedes entre pañales, y biberones. –dijo la Yamanaka con una mirada soñadora.

-que gran amiga estas hecha –el rubio a veces se preguntaba como terminaron de amigos. En ese momento vio acercarse al autobús –ya me voy Ino.

-hasta mañana Naruto –la rubia vio marchar el autobús, se quedo un momento sumida en sus pensamientos.

'_no sé porque lo oculta, no es algo malo que sea un doncel, es atractivo y muy sociable, tiene un corazón de oro, de seguro no tendría ningún problema en hacer amigos siendo quien es. Sin embargo se empeña en decir que es un hombre. Que ocultas Naruto Jiyu*? -la rubio comenzó a caminar hasta una heladería donde se encontraría con una de sus amigas –se que ocultas algo. Pero no puedo ayudarte a menos que me digas que ocultas'_

_/0000000000000000/0000000000000000000/_

Deidara estaba terminando de preparar la cena cuando escucho que se abrían la puerta del departamento.

-ya estoy en casa.

La voz de Naruto le llego clara al rubio. Eran las ocho menos cuarto, solo faltaba que llegara Gaara para poder cena todos juntos.

-que hay para cenar Deidara? –pregunto alegremente el menor- ramen?

-no, ya te dije que el ramen no es saludable –dijo el mayor, esperando la reacción del menor con diversión disimulada.

-¿Qué?! -protesto con alarma el menor. Deidara ya sabía que seguía a continuación. Escuchar al rubio defendiendo esa sopa era más entretenido que ver la televisión- el ramen es lo mejor que hay en el mundo, como puedes no gustarte el ramen, es lo mejor que se puede cocinar dattebayo…

El menor siguió su defensa del ramen con una pasión que invitaba a las lágrimas. Después de instalarse en la ciudad, habían comenzado a conocer todo los que se le fue negado en la antigua ciudad. Un día fueron a un restaurante llamado Ichiraku Ramen, hay probaron por primera vez la sopa que se gano el corazón de menor.

-…ya estoy en casa….maldi….hijo de…- Deidara y Naruto miraron extrañado al pelirrojo que entro en la cocina con un dogi* negro que le quedaba grande- ese mal….

El pelirrojo murmuraba por lo bajo, solo se les entendía algunas palabras que dejaban confundidos al par de rubios ya que al parecer eran todas groserías.

-Gaara…-pregunto un poco dudoso el rubio mayor-…como te fue en tu clase de taijutsu?

Esa pregunta fue más que suficiente para que el pelirrojo perdiera los estribos

-ese maldito pedazo de asno, solo vive para molestar, es peor que un dolor en medio de las …se cree la gran cosa por ser el estúpido sensei, con su estúpida experiencia, en el estúpido mundo de las artes 'milenarias' –en ese punto el pelirrojo se levanto de la mesa donde se había sentado, para pasearse por la cocina, frente a la atenta y curiosa mirada del par de rubios que no se atrevían a interrumpirlo- se cree la gran cosa, solo porque es lindo y sexy cree que puede burlarse de todos, cuando me desquite lo sabrá, o claro que lo sabrá. Le afeitare la cabeza y le dibujare un neko rosado. –los rubios hacían todo lo posible por no estallar en carcajadas ante el berrinche que estaba haciendo el siempre tranquilo pelirrojo.

-Dei, que le pasa a Gaara?- pregunto el menor en un susurro, era sumamente raro que el apacible Gaara estuviera maldiciendo en medio de la cocina como si le hubieran echado una maldición gitana.

-viene de su clase de taijutsu, a su nuevo sensei, al parecer, no le agradan los pelirrojos –respondió el ojiazul riéndose quedamente.

-ya estoy arto! –dijo el pelirrojo en cuestión mientras estampaba sus pies en el piso, como si estuviese ejecutando alguna clase de danza salvaje- estúpido estúpido estúpido estúpido sensei!

Y salió de la cocina con rumbo a su habitación. Naruto y Deidara estaban estupefactos. Al parecer la situación era más seria de lo que pensaban.

En la recamara Gaara de encontraba aun maldiciendo a su sensei de taijutsu. Era miércoles y como cada miércoles no faltaba a su clase de artes marciales, en un principio le pareció buena idea saber defenderse, ya que aunque Konoha demostró ser una ciudad totalmente diferente que Sound city no estaba libre de todo crimen.

_Flash back_

Como de costumbre cada miércoles, se dirigió a su clase de taijutsu. Llevaba su uniforme puesto, ya que después de acabar su turno en el restaurante se cambio antes de salir. Llego al dojo, en el sitio habían al rededor de quince varones en edades de quince a treinta años, era la clase avanzada y por tal razón todos se encontraban practicando entre ellos. Gaara se dirigió a una de las esquina del dojo y como era normal en él se puso a calentar antes de la clase, solo que a diferencia de sus compañeros, lo hacía solo. Comenzó con unos estiramientos, flexiono su ágil cuerpo hasta sentir todos sus músculos tensarse y relajarse.

Mientras el pelirrojo estaba concentrado en su tarea, cuando de un momento a otro sintió el ambiente pesado. Manteniendo se en calma, giro en posición de ataque y quedo frente a frente de sus sensei.

-valla, creo que estas en la clase equivocada –dijo el sensei con un tono de voz totalmente inexpresivo.

Ante esas palabras y por momento Gaara temió ser descubierto, sintió como su corazón se acelero vertiginosamente. Haciendo acopio de toda su control se planto derecho frente a su sensei y con toda seriedad pregunto,

-por que dice eso…sensei?

El sensei lo miro detenidamente, ladeo la cabeza y recorrió la pequeña figura de Gaara de pies a cabeza.

-por todo –dijo enigmáticamente el sensei con el rostro totalmente inexpresivo, probando que sus palabras sonaran a insulto – comencemos la clase –dijo fuerte para todos los alumnos lo escucharan y de esa manera comenzar la clase.

Pero para el pelirrojo no fue una clase normal, ya que en más de una ocasión tuvo que practicar las catas directamente con su sensei, y este no perdía oportunidad para derribarlo y posicionarse sobre él. Para todos los demás era una clase normal, pero Gaara podía notar algo diferente en esos peculiares ojos de su sensei. Podía jurar que su sensei lo veía con enojo y…deseo.

De esa manera Gaara paso la hora y media de clases sintiendo que esos ojos lo seguían a todas partes.

Cuando termino la clase y se dispuso a recoger su bulto de las esquinas donde se encontraba, escucho detrás de él…

-era en serio lo de que estas en la clase equivocada –dijo en tono serio el sensei

-¿porque lo dice…sensei? –dijo el pelirrojo una vez que tenía su bulto al hombro. Miro fijamente al hombre que estaba frente a él.

-¿porque dudas en llamarme sensei? –pregunto el pelinegro- ¿que, Acaso no te he enseñado bien?

Gaara sintió como su cara se calentaba un poco, y no pudo hacer más que bajar la mirada y esperar a que este continuara, pero el moreno no parecía dispuesto a continuar por lo que se arriesgo a mirarlo una vez más y se encontró con esa mirada de enojo y… deseo?

-creo que esta clase es la correcta para mi sensei –acoto el pelirrojo disimulando muy bien su nerviosismo, pues mientras hablaban los demás alumnos salieron, solo quedaban ellos dos en el dojo.

-eso ya lo veremos…las personas con poco talento deberían de estar donde corresponden y mas aun si son como tu…

Gaara sintió hervir su sangre. Como es que ese hombre podía juzgarlo sin ninguna base. El pelirrojo apretó los puños dispuesto a golpear al hombre frente a él. Pero este ya se había dado la vuelta y caminaba muy tranquilo hasta la salida, pero se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta.

-además, los enanos con el cabello como una cerilla no llegan muy lejos…

Con esas palabras flotando en el aire salió del dojo, dejando a Gaara con la cara más roja que su cabello. No de vergüenza, sino de pura furia.

_Fin flash back_

El pelirrojo había terminado su ducha y se encontraba cambiándose con su ropa de estar por casa, para acompañar a sus hermanos en la cena.

Cuando llego a la cocina el par de rubio estaban platicando sentados en la mesa, de algo sobre el fin de semana, pero cuando vieron al pelirrojo entrar guardaron silencio hasta verificar si ya era de nuevo el mismo.

mn ya te sientes mejor Gaara? –pregunto el mayor de los rubios.

Si, disculpen el berrinche se hace un rato, yo…estaba molesto –el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco

Si, no dimos cuenta ttebayo –acoto el menor de los tres.

-eso ya paso, qué planes tienen para este fin de semana? –el pelirrojo no quería hablar de lo que paso en la clase y los dos rubios captaron la indirecta y le siguieron la corriente.

-bueno –respondió el mayor- hay una exposición de arte contemporáneo en la galería este sábado y mi jefa quiere que asista, Naruto también estará porque lo llamaron para trabajar como camarero no sé si quiera ir…

-no creo que sea muy divertido, habrá mucha gente aburrida hablando de cuadros feos…pero es trabajo ttebayo.

-no creo que todos sean aburridos Naru –acoto el pelirrojo mientras comía su cena.

-ah, a ti también te gustan los cuadros feos ttebayo –el rubio sonrió radiante, provocando sonrisas en respuesta por parte de sus hermanos

-en serio, ven con nosotros el sábado, así no te quedas solo en casa –acoto el rubio mayor.

-umn…lo pensare Deidara. –continuaron su cena en una amena conversación, luego se fueron a dormir. Deidara compartía habitación con Naruto, y Gaara dormía solo.

No era un apartamento grande, se podía definir como acogedor. Con sus dos habitaciones una sala de estar, una cocina lo suficientemente grande como para poder tener la mesa de comedor de cuatro puestos. En cada rincón de esa casa se podía sentir la presencia de los tres donceles que habitaban en ella. Un ejemplo era las mini-esculturas de Deidara, o el sofá naranja que Naruto había conseguido en una tienda de segunda mano, o la gran calabaza con forma de reloj de arena que Gaara se había encontrado fuera de una escuela y que ahora era parte de la decoración de la sala. Ese espacio era muy privado para los donceles, por eso no permitían que nadie fuera a interrumpir su tranquilidad.

/0000000000000000000/00000000000000000000/

_Estaba sujeto una vez más, tendido en una cama, desnudo, no podía ser. _

_No podía defenderse, estaba atado, no podía estar pasando de nuevo. Intento moverse y no pudo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro, la desesperación creció en su pecho. _

_No puede ser, de nuevo aquí, indefenso, expuesto, no no no_

_De repente se abre una puerta frente a el, y entra un hombre de peliblanco y lentes redondo, trae arrastrando a un rubio que no puedo hacer nada por defenderse pues está atado como un animal. _

_No, Naruto no….no por favor_

_Sus palabras no eran escuchadas, solo en su cabeza estaban esos gritos. _

_Kabuto se acerco a él y con una sonrisa macabra le dijo,_

_-Lo traje para que veas como le enseño a respetar a un hombre jajajajaj –rió demencialmente el peliblanco, quien arrojo el rubio menor al piso, frente a los atónitos ojos de Deidara. Kabuto se posiciono sobre el menor y comenzó a besarlo con salvajismo, los gritos del menor se unieron a los del rubio mayor._

_-Nooooooo, detente…..basta, nooooooooo_

/0000000000000000000000/000000000000000000/

-Deidara…..despierta….vamos despierta tebayo-Naruto mecía a su hermano tratando de despertarlo de la pesadilla que estaba teniendo. No era la primera y sabia que no sería la ultima. –Deidara…niisan despierta…

El rubio mayor se despertó agitado, se sentó en la cama con los ojos abiertos a más no poder. Su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas y su piel perlada de sudor. Respirando agitadamente vio su hermano frente a él, preocupado y con lágrimas que empañaban sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Naru…el te tenia…-la voz temblorosa de Deidara solo era un reflejo de su agitación interna –te tenia y…y….el quería…hacerte daño…yo…no podía hacer nada…no –el mayor se cubrió la cara con las menor y comenzó a llorar. Naruto solo pudo acercarse a él y abrazarlo.

Gaara permanencia en la puerta de la habitación, como una presencia que si bien no interfería con lo que pasaba si se dejaba sentir con tranquilidad.

Esa era otra parte de su vida, con frecuencia alguno de ellos se despertaba como lo acababa de hacer Deidara, agitado, llorando con el miedo en los huesos de vivir de nuevo en el infierno del que habían salido.

Después de media hora Deidara pareció calmarse y les pidió a Gaara y Naruto que se fueran a dormir, ambos chicos sabían que el rubio mayor no dormiría en lo que quedaba de la noche.

/0000000000/0000000000000/0000000000/00000000/

El resto de la semana paso sin contratiempos para los donceles. Naruto fue a la universidad por la mañana y en las tardes a trabajar a la floristería Yamanaka. Gaara al igual que Naruto fue a la facultad de Psicología y después a trabajar al restaurante. El viernes tubo clases de taijutsu y por fortuna el sensei de peculiares ojos mando un sustituto. Deidara, se concentro en el trabajo y en sus esculturas. Preparo junto a la Kurenai todos los detalles para la exposición.

El sábado en la tarde, Deidara se encontraba sentado esperando a Gaara, quien se estaba arreglando para acompañarlo a la recepción de la galería. Le costó trabajo convencer al pelirrojo, pero con la ayuda de las sonrisas de Naruto no fue una tarea imposible.

-ya estoy listo Deidara –el pelirrojo se presento en la sala con un pantalón de vestir, una camisa blanca y un sobretodo de hombros negros. Toda su ropa, claro está, era media talla más grande. De esa manera no le quedaba en exceso grande, pero tampoco se ajustaba a su figura.

-bien, andando –Deidara estaba de igual manera vestido, solo que su camisa en lugar de blanca era negra y su sobretodo era blanco.

-¿Naruto ya está trabajando? –pregunto el pelirrojo mientras se dirigían a la parada de autobuses.

-creo que sí, hoy fue a la floristería temprano y luego vino a cambiarse y se fue corriendo. No sé dónde saca tanta energía ese chico –acoto con una sonrisa el rubio

-no es energía, lo que pasa es que Naruto es hiperactivo –se detuvieron una vez llegaron a la parada de autobuses –ya te lo dije, y cuando duerme poco es más inquieto. –Guardo silencio un momento-…anoche no durmió nada.

En ese momento llego el autobús y ambos se subieron. Sin poder evitarlo atraían algunas miradas, ya que a pesar de querer pasar desapercibidos eran hermosos, la ventaja es que las personas no definían si eran varones o donceles.

Una vez estuvieron sentados retomaron la plática.

-…no escuche que gritara hm…-dijo el rubio.

-no lo hizo, sé que no durmió porque vi la luz de la sala encendida en una ocasión que pase al baño, se paso toda la noche quieto, tirado en el sofá naranja mirando al techo. Por lo regular se mueve mucho, se levanta, toma agua vuelve a dormir, es un caos, pero cuando tiene pesadillas, se queda quieto, como si…-el pelirrojo miro a los ojos azules – es como si fingiera estar muerto para que las pesadillas no lo alcancen.

Deidara suspiro, ya sabía que su hermano a pesar de su alegría cargaba con los mismos traumas que Gaara y él. Pero no podía ayudarlo. Ninguno de ellos podía ir a una terapia, ya que eso implicaba decir la verdad y que todos supieran lo que eran. Si bien Gaara estaba estudiando Psicología, ninguno de ellos estaba listo para desvelar quienes eran, ninguno estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su tranquilidad.

/00000000000000000000/000000000000/

'_Sábado por la noche, en una galería de arte. Yuuupi'_

Esos eran los pensamientos de Itachi Ushiha, quien con una copa de champagne en las manos se paseaba por la galería de arte del centro de Konoha. Su familia estaba dispersa por el local, platicando con los invitados, apoyando a su hijo etc etc.

Itachi no podía negar que las pinturas eran buenas. Su hermano tenía talento para el arte, de hecho era el único en la familia que lo tenía, ya que Sasuke y el solo podía dibujar una vaca comiendo pasto. Había pintura para todos los gustos. Acuarelas, a carboncillo, al fresco. Incluso había algunos retratos.

-son muy buenas las pinturas –Itachi escucho la opinión de un par de mujeres justo a unos metros de el

-sí, son buenas, creo que me llevare algunas para mi casa del lago…

Itachi camino un poco mas por la galería y sin mucho interés se dirigió al segundo piso. Desde la escalas pudo ver la recepción completa, varones, mujeres y donceles, todos muy formales, o casi todos. Pudo ver a un pelirrojo que no tenía chaqueta y que al parecer trataba de pasar desapercibido, aunque con ese cabello tan llamativo Itachi le deseaba suerte.

Siguió su camino sin rumbo fijo y se adentro en el salón donde se exhibían las esculturas. Había piezas muy interesantes tanto de Japón como del resto del mudo. La sala estaba tenuemente iluminada, sin embargo Itachi reparo de inmediato en el rubio que veía la escultura de un samurái.

Itachi se fijo mas en el joven frente a él, no era muy alto, estaba vestido de manera semi-formal, el cabello le llegaba a media espalda, y se veía muy frágil mientras contemplaba la escultura.

Sin saber porque, Itachi se quedo en silencia, sin delatar su presencia, vio como el joven miraba desde todos los ángulos la escultura.

Deidara estaba muy concentrado admirando esa escultura de un samurái. Era magnifico ver los detalles en la armadura, en el casco en toda la vestimenta. La estatua transmitía fuerza, seguridad, parecía que se podía confiar en ese samurái para reguardara tu mayor tesoro.

Sin percatarse de que estaba acompañado, Deidara extendió su mano y toco la estatua.

-seria increíble tener quien te proteja de esa manera –dijo en voz baja, pero su acompañante logro escuchar claramente lo que dijo.

-si sería bueno

Deidara se sobresalto y giro de inmediato a ver quien le hacía compañía, y por un momento deseo no haberlo hecho.

Frente a él se encontraba un hombre impresionante. Era alto, con un cabello azabache que caía a su espalda sujeto en una coleta, resonaba poder. Vestía un traje de etiqueta, que no podía ocultar lo que se anunciaba era un físico de ensueño.

Su rosto era toda una obra de arte, tenía una boca hecha para el pecado de labios ni muy finos ni muy gruesos, que invitaban a ser besados. Una nariz recta le daba un aire aristócrata y distinguido. Unos ojos azabaches completaban el marco de una belleza etérea. Eran negros, profundos, fríos, pero lleno de seguridad. Era como mirar al infinito. Su rostro no tenía ángulos duros, sino una piel de porcelana que parecía ser más suave que la seda, pero sin quitarle hombría.

-Quiero decir, los guardias de ahora no son como los samuráis –dijo el moreno, quien al igual que el rubio se había perdido unos segundos admirando lo que tenía en frente.

Para Itachi resulto de gran agrado ver la belleza del sujeto que tenía en frente y pesar de la iluminación tenue pudo ver unos ojos azules llenos de sorpresa por encontrarse acompañado.

Deidara reacciono y volvió a girarse avergonzado al percatarse de que se había quedado embobado viendo al hombre que ahora estaba a su espalda.

-…si…umn…supongo –el rubio no sabía que decir. Tenía que tranquilizarse. Aprovechando que estaba de espaldas al moreno, cerró los ojos y respiro hondo. Si seguía balbuceando se daría cuenta de su nerviosismo, o de algo más.

Itachi noto el nerviosismo en el rubio y decidió quedarse a una distancia prudente.

-¿te gustan las esculturas? –el azabache no pensaba dejar ir al rubio sin conocerlo un poco, así que, inicio la conversación.

-…si…-Deidara seguía de espaldas, se fijo una vez más en la escultura frente a él, y volvió a tocarla –me gusta el arte…pero más las esculturas.

-…eres solo admirador o también eres un artista? –el azabache se acerco un poco más al rubio.

-…no soy artista…solo me expreso con la arcilla –el rubio miro sobre su hombro al azabache, el cual miraba su copa de vino muy interesado.

El azabache sintió la mirada del rubio, pero no levanto la cabeza ya que no quería quedarse mirándolo fijamente, ya que recordó el nerviosismo anterior del joven.

-o sea que si eres un artista –acoto el azabache mirando al rubio, quien de inmediato desvió la mirada una vez más.

-hm…no…solo aprecio el arte –dijo el menor mientras respiraba hondo antes de girarse.

Cuando el rubio se giro, Itachi contemplo su belleza.

-eso te vuelve un artista –dijo el azabache mientras llevaba la copa a sus labios sin quitar sus ojos del rubio –y también una obra de arte. –acoto sin poder evitarlo el azabache.

Deidara sintió como una corriente eléctrica se expandía por su cuerpo cuando esas gemas oscuras se clavaron en sus ojos. Sintió el bello de su cuerpo erizarse, y sin poder evitarlo un rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

-hm…eso fue un alago? –pregunto el rubio con suspicacia. No quería ni pensar que ese hombre le estuviera coqueteando.

Itachi no pudo evitar sonreír, en definitiva el joven que lo miraba era toda una novedad.

-no como cree –el moreno miro una vez más su copa, luego clavo esas perlas negras en las gemas azules de su interlocutor –solo remarco un hecho, todos somos una escultura.

-oh, um…- Deidara sintió intensificarse el rubor- yo…si, es cierto, somos una escultura. Solo que algunos no somos tan favorecidos como otros.

-oh, no me digas que se considera usted desfavorecido? –el azabache se permitió contemplar por entero al rubio–a mi no me lo parece.

-¿Eso sí fue un cumplido? –el rubio miro con suspicacia al azabache

-sí, ese fue un cumplido- respondió muy quitado de la pena el ojinegro mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Lejos de sentirse amenazado con esa mirada, Deidara sentía que esos ojos podían verle hasta el alma, esos ojos que son capases de conocer su secreto, y eso tenía que evitarlo.

-…si me disculpa, volveré a la exposición –dijo Deidara una vez repuesto de esa oscura y firma mirada.

-perdona mi franqueza, al parecer te incomode –dijo el moreno con calma- podemos seguir hablando del arte o si quieres me retiro yo – ofreció como todo un caballero el moreno.

-…oh no es necesario. Yo…de todos modos tengo que ver a kurenai-san –trato de excusarse el blondo- se supone que estoy trabajando –era una mentira, ya que estaba en la exposición como espectador.

-En ese caso, no le quito más tiempo.

El rubio se dirigió a la puerta, luego de un asentimiento de cabeza como única despedida. Cuando estaba en la puerta escucho esa voz una vez más.

-perdón…pero no se tu nombre –el azabache exhibía una media sonrisa de lo más atrayente. Deidara vio sobre su hombro esa obra de arte y quiso no hacerlo.

-hmn…tampoco conozco el suyo…-devolvió la bola el rubio.

-cierto, Itachi…Itachi Ushiha a sus servicios – hizo una reverencia al estilo ingles.

-…Deidara…mi nombre es Deidara

Sin decir más, el blondo abandono la sala tratando de no correr y sin saber muy bien el por qué su corazón estaba tan agitado.

/00000000000000/000000000000000/0000/0000000/000000/

Naruto se paseaba por la galería con una bandeja llena de copas de vino y champagne, se sentía un poco cansado pero aun así tenía una sonrisa de mil voltios en el rostro. La exposición estaba resultando de lo más entretenida, había mucha gente joven que estaban admirando de verdad el arte que se exponía.

Vio a Gaara a un lado de la sala, estaba como de costumbre, tranquilo contemplando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Naruto se acerco a él con la bandeja.

-¿cómo está el pelirrojo más lindo de toda la sala ttebayo? –dijo Naruto con su sonrisa más amplia. Gaara lo miro frunciendo el seño.

-te ves cansado Naruto. –le dijo el pelirrojo al de ojos azules. Ignorando totalmente el comentario anterior. Este perdió un poco su sonrisa

- ¿por qué lo dices? Estoy bien ttebayo.-exclamo anchando una vez más esa sonrisa de mil voltios. O eso pensaba él.

-Si claro…-concedió el pelirrojo-has visto a Deidara?

-debe de estar…–el menor miro al rededor y vio a su hermano bajar las escaleras en ese momento- ahí viene bajando, de seguro estaba viendo a los hombres desnudos ttebayo –dijo sonriendo el menor.

-son esculturas Naruto, no hombres desnudos –le corrigió Gaara.

-si bueno, ya me voy. N os vemos en casa – con eso el moreno se dio la vuelta y continúo su ronda por la galería.

Gaara vio como Deidara se detenía a hablar con algunas mujeres, de seguro eran compañeras de trabajo, por lo que se dispuso a esperarlo, y ya que estaba en una exposición se fijo en los cuadros que estaban cerca de él.

El pelirrojo se quedo mirando un paisaje de unas dunas de arena en plena noche. Era una pintura que a simple vista te llenaba de curiosidad. Ya que era un paisaje nocturno que iluminaba una enorme luna azul, la briza agitaba la arena y parecía que trataba de borrar la s huella de pisadas que estaban en la arena del retrato.

Gaara se acerco un poco más a la pintura, para verle el precio. Cuando vio la cantidad casi da un salto. Era su sueldo de dos meses con propinas incluidas, tomando en cuenta que su sueldo no era tan malo.

-valla, valla, no sabía que gustaras del buen arte. –dijo una voz detrás del pelirrojo.

De inmediato supo a quien pertenecía esa voz de tono plano, que aparentemente no trasmitía nada más que las palabras que decía. El pelirrojo se puso recto, sabía lo que se encontraría cuando se diera la vuelta, por tal razón respiro hondo para calmarse, luego de exhalar se dio la vuelta y una vez frente a su interlocutor cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho.

-No esperaba encontrarlo aquí, Hyuga sensei. –dijo el pelirrojo sin poder evitar pasear la mirada por el moreno que estaba frente a él. Tenía un traje negro con una camisa gris perla y una corbata negra. Era mucho más alto que Gaara, por lo que este, muy a su pesar, tenía que inclinar la cabeza para mirarles a esos hermosos ojos color perla.

- No, claro que no esperabas encontrarme, de otro modo ya me hubieses atacado.-dijo mientras se llevaba a los labios la copa de vino que traía.

Neji Hyuga, era un importante hombre de negocios, vicepresidente de las empresas Hyuga, instructor de taijutsu en sus ratos libres, y la pesadilla personal del pelirrojo que lo miraba con enojo.

Gaara no pudo evitar seguir el movimiento de esas grandes manos, o evitar ver esos sexis labios delgados, vio como se despego la copa de vino, y la pequeña humedad que esta dejaba en esos labios, provocaron en Gaara ciertas sensaciones que no supo definir.

-Si me disculpa, tengo que buscar a mi acompañante. –el pelirrojo intento escabullirse pero no le sería tan fácil.

-¿hombre o doncel? –pregunto el Hyuga sin perder detalle de la reacción del menor. Este se quedo estático y volvió a mirarlo a la cara con el seño mas fruncido aun.

-¿Disculpe? –cuestiono el pelirrojo. Sabía que no le agradaba a ese hombre pero no por eso iba a desvelar su secreto por nervios. Por tal razón, se forzó a recomponerse y enfrentar al hombre.

-Me refiero a tu acompañante claro. –el ojiperla esbozo una media sonrisa que estaba cargada de burla, solo para exasperar al menor.

Gaara mantuvo su postura firme, y miro con enojo al moreno. Si decía que era un doncel quien lo acompañaba delataría a Deidara que en ese momento se estaba acercando a él, y si decía que era un hombre, se delataría a sí mismo.

-Es mi hermano, y es un hombre –se sintió forzado a responder el pelirrojo. Su respuesta se gano otra de esas sonrisas llena de cinismo por parte del Hyuga.

-vaya, yo que creía que al decir ´'hermano´' se definía el género. –Neji vio con deleite como la cara del menor era casi del mismo color de su cabello. El Hyuga no sabía por que se comportaba como un adolescente frente al menor, pero no podía evitarlo. A veces quería besarlo solo para conocer el sabor de esos labios, otras veces lo quería lejos de él, No sabía porque lo hacía, pero ese chico le provocaba sensaciones que no le gustaban, por ello se lo hacía pagar enojándolo. Un comportamiento por de mas infantil, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Sí, tiene razón –dijo el menor aguantando las ganas que tenia de golpear al Hyuga donde mas dolía. Se contuvo, no podía hacer una escena, además los varones no se peleaban por algunos insultos disfrazados.- si me disculpa…sensei…-con eso se retiro el menor quién solo dio uno pasos más y se topo con Deidara.

-¿Qué te pasa? Estas rojo…-el rubio veía con atención las facciones del pelirrojo que trataba de volver a su color normal contando hasta el número cien en su mente.

-lo que pasa es que a su…hermano no le gusta que duden de su…como decirlo, ¿masculinidad? Y se molesto por eso, la verdad es que es muy sensible. –dijo el pelinegro, detrás del pelirrojo. En su afán de huir de este, Gaara no se había percatado de que lo siguió hasta su encentro con Deidara.

El rubio miro con atención al hombre que estaba detrás de su hermano, si bien se mostraba tranquilo e impasible, por la agitación de Gaara, quien por lo general se mantenía ecuánime, se dio cuenta que era un hombre de cuidado.

-A ningún hombre le gusta que lo hagan –respondió el rubio con tranquilidad, mientras Gaara lo miraba con aprensión y nerviosismo, esto sin que Neji se diese cuenta. – ¿y usted es…?

-oh, ¿no le ha hablado de mi su hermano? –pregunto con tono de burla el moreno.

-solo comento con mis hermanos de cosas importantes para mí - respondió el pelirrojo cuando su enojo por la pregunta del hombre supero su nerviosismo.

Ante esta respuesta tan temperamental, lejos de enojarse, Neji se permitió una media sonrisa.

-oh, creía que a sus clases de taijutsu le daba importancia, ya que está en una clase avanzada. –respondió mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios.

Deidara miraba esa conversación con extrañeza, ya que Gaara no parecía el mismo. El pelirrojo se coloco junto a su hermano, encarando al Hyuga.

-mis clases si son importante. O no se ha dado cuenta…sensei?

-oh, con que usted es el sensei de mi hermano?- intervino Deidara en la conversación. Se gano la atención del Hyuga quien hasta el momento mantenía sus ojos clavados en el pelirrojo.-ya entiendo, supongo que ha de ser muy bueno. ¿O no me equivoco?

-si soy el sensei debo serlo - Respondió sin modestia alguna el Hyuga. Lo que provoco que el menor lo mirara con enojo por la forma de responder tan agresiva.

-claro, como dudarlo. Lo que no entiendo es por qué insiste en molestar a sus alumnos. –Deidara se cruzo de brazos en actitud defensiva.

Neji vio el gesto del rubio, y se dio cuenta que al igual que el pelirrojo, ocultaba algo. Con una sonrisa de medio lado, miro al par frente a él. Eran muy lindos, en especial el pelirrojo de ojos verdes aqua, con ese hemangioma* que le hacía más real, ya que tanta belleza solo se veían en la televisión.

-¿ese le ha dicho su hermano? –pregunto con fingida sorpresa, para luego responder con total seriedad- si su hermano no tiene la entereza y confianza suficiente como para soportar que otros lo traten con firmeza, es por que de seguro se ha criado entre algodones. La vida real es más dura. Si no se siente preparado para afrontarla, es porque le falto algunas lecciones mientras crecía.

Ante esas palabras, Gaara se quedo pálido, y Deidara por igual. Aprender lecciones, enseñarles a respetar, educarlos, eran algunas de las justificaciones que daban sus tutores cuando les golpeaban en su anterior vida.

Neji vio la reacción del par, y apunto estaba de disculparse, cuando se escucho el sonido de un micrófono.

En una pequeña tarina, se encontraba la directora de la galería, agradeciendo a los asistentes, y presentando al artista. Gaara y Deidara aprovecharon la pequeña distracción del pelinegro para escabullirse lejos de este.

Para ellos, la noche ya había acabado.

/00000000/000000000000000/000000000/000000000/

-¿estás seguro de quedarte aquí, Naruto?

-sí, estoy seguro Sora, no te preocupes, el autobús pasara dentro de poco –le respondió con una sonrisa al doncel de pelo negro que lo veía preocupado.

-es un poco tarde…-decía el azabache mirando al rubio.

-ya váyanse, estaré bien. Les llamare cuando llegue a mi casa. –le dijo el rubio a la pareja que estaban a bordo de un monovolumen verde. Sora era un compañero de trabajo, y junto con el habían trabajado esa noche en la galería. El esposa del pelinegro, un varón de piel morena y cabellos negros, lo paso a recoger, por lo que el doncel se ofrecía a llevarlo a su casa, aunque estuviera en direcciones totalmente opuestas.

-está bien, pero no te olvide de avisarnos. –con esto último, la pareja se despidió del rubio, que procedió a sentarse a espera su autobús.

Tan pronto el rubio se sentó en la banqueta, el cansancio lo invadió. Aparte de haber estado toda la noche de pies, se le sumo el cansancio del trabajo en la floristería, más sus estudios. Si bien no tomaba clases todos los días, si tenía que estudiar si quería ser un buen abogado.

El rubio se recostó en el poste que estaba junto a la banqueta y cerró los ojos solo por un momento, muestras esperaba el autobús.

La noche era fría, ya se estaba acercando el otoño, por lo que Naruto se abrazo mas a su chaqueta. Poco a poco el rubio se fue quedando dormido, por lo que no se dio cuenta de la persona que se acercaba a el.

/0000/00000000000000000/0000000000000/

Sasuke había salido de la galería de arte antes de que la recepción terminara. Se sentía incomodo con tantas personas a su alrededor. Por lo que salió despejar la mente un poco dando un paseo.

Ahora se encontraba regresando sobre sus pasos para buscar su carro y dirigirse a su casa.

En su trayecto pudo ver una parada de autobuses con una persona que esperaba el transporte. Recordó lo incomodo que era no tener carro. Si bien es cierto que su familia siempre había tenido dinero, él y sus hermanos tuvieron que ganarse cada comodidad de la que disfrutaron hasta que comenzaron a trabajar para la empresa familiar.

Sasuke caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y pretendía pasar la parada de autobuses de largo, cuando la curiosidad lo llamo a fijarse en la persona que en ella esperaba.

Y ese momento cambio su vida.

Quien esperaba era un muchacho rubio que dormía. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en el poste de la parada y su respiración era pausada. Sasuke se quedo viendo las facciones del joven y le gusto lo que vio. Su cabello era muy rubio y se veía todo alborotado, con algunos mechones que caían a su cara. En sus mejillas tenias unas marquitas, tres en cada mejilla que lo hacían parecer un cachorro tierno. Su nariz era pequeña, delicada, quedaba bien en ese rostro de piel suave y acanelada. Sus labios eran de un color coral muy pálido, parecía que tenía algún carmín puesto, cuando en realidad era el frio que le daba ese color.

Sasuke no sabía que le pasaba, no era común en el que se quedara embelesado observando a alguien de esa manera y menos aun a un varón.

Dio un paso para seguir su camino, pero un sonido lo detuvo,

-no te vayas –fue menos de un susurro, pero el pelinegro lo escucho.

El pelinegro se detuvo y miro al Jove que aun dormía.

-Debe de ser un tonto por dormir así en este sitio. –el pelinegro miro su reloj, eran las 11 menos cuarto de la noche, si bien no estaban en un área peligrosa de la ciudad, nunca estaba de mas ser precavido. –Oye despierta –Sasuke zarandeo un poco al joven, tocándolo por los hombros, pero el joven parecía no despertar- T sh en un dobe.-dijo fastidiado el moreno.

Sasuke se posiciono frente al rostro del rubio y tomando aire le grito,

- ¡Despierta!

-ahhhhh! ¿Qué? ¿Qué? –el rubio salto de su asiento mientras gritaba del susto. Busco en todas partes quien le había gritado y frente a él, había un hombre de traje y abrigo negro que lo miraba con cara de fastidio- oye, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Porque me asusta así ttebayo?

-que escandaloso eres –dijo el moreno conteniendo una pequeña sonrisa.-estabas dormido en la banqueta –acoto el pelinegro viendo como el rubio se sonrojaba un poco, solo un poco.

-¿y qué? -le increpo el rubio, no estaba dispuesto a darle la razón al desconocido.-es tuya la banqueta o qué? Además, no dormía, solo descansaba los ojos –respondió el rubio petulantemente mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho.

Con la mención de a sus ojos, Sasuke se fijo en estos, y quedo prendado de esas orbes azules que desprendían tanta luz. Aun con la luz blanca de la paraba de bus, se podía ver ese azul tan hermoso que asemejaba a un cielo despejado.

Sasuke paseo la vista por el muchacho que tenía en frente. Este apenas le llegaba a la nariz. Su ropa era ancha, por lo que no podía decir si era delgado o rellenito. Aunque si juzgaba por su rostro, ere delgado.

El rubio se dio cuenta del escrutinio del otro y se sonrojo un poco, ya que el hombre frente a él era de muy buen ver.

-¿qué me ves idiota? –el rubio se repuso de su timidez y recordó su rol como varón-acaso te gusto?

-thk, eres un dobe, mira que gustarme un enano –Sasuke sabía que estaba haciendo enojar al chico, pero este lo sacaba de sus casillas.

-y entonces qué mes ves ttebayo? –el rubio descruzo los brazos y se acerco al pelinegro para tratar de intimidarlo, pero no conto con el atractivo de sujeto. Si bien era cierto que él y sus hermanos no se acercaban o se fijaban mucho en los hombres, quien estaba frente a Naruto no podía pasar desapercibido.

Era alto, de cabello tan negro que parecía que tenían reflejos azules, se veía suave al tacto. Algunos mechones de esas sedosas mechas caían sobre su frente. Tenía la tez pálida, uno labios finos y firmes llamaron la atención del ojiazul, quien se permitió solo por un minuto mirarlo con total abandono. Su nariz era recta, estilizada como la de un rey. Tenía los ojos más negros que había visto en su vida, eran profundos, pero lejos de dar miedo, transmitían fuerza.

Sasuke no era ajeno al escrutinio del rubio, pero lo dejo hacer, curioso por saber que tanto le veía. Pero el no era inmune a esa azulina mirada. Sentía su piel cosquillar, como si le estuviera tocando. Era una sensación nueva para el…e incómoda.

-ahora que vez, dobe? –el rubio se sonrojo a más no poder con esas palabras, Pues fue descubierto infraganti. Sin mucho que decir en su defensa, se alejo un poco del azabache y se sentó una vez más en la banqueta, dándole la espalda al moreno.

-ahora hasta mal educado eres, no respondes lo que te preguntan. –Sasuke vio como el rubio se cerraba más la chaqueta, y pretendía ignorarlo. Le iba a reclamar su mala educación cuando escucho…

-si no le molesta, quisiera seguir esperando el autobús tranquilo. – Sasuke frunció el seño ante el cambio radical de actitud del rubio, ya que de una combativa había cambiado a una actitud de serenidad.

Naruto volvía a fijar la vista en la carretera, se sentía agitado. Ese hombre a sus espaldas era más de lo que podía manejar con varias noches de insomnio encima. Por eso decidió dejar la de discutir y mantener, si era posible, un bajo perfil.

-hm…eres un _dobe_…-el moreno comenzó a girarse para ir en busca de su automóvil, pero alcanzo a escuchar cómo le gritaba el rubio…

-y tu un maldito _teme!_

Adiós bajo perfil y cordura para Naruto.

Sasuke sonrió mientras caminaba alejándose de ese rubio loco, que le hacía estremecer. Solo esperaba verlo de nuevo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Gracias por leer._

_*hemangioma –son marcas rojas en la piel. Son marcas de nacimientos_

_*sobretodo de hombre; son como chalecos que se usan sobre camisas. _

_*así se llaman los uniformes de artes marciales. Según google_

_*jiyu significa libre, de acuerdo al traductor de google._

_Taran! Como me quedo el capitulo? Quería establecer las bases de las relaciones de cada pareja y la verdad estoy satisfecha con el resultado. _

_A partir de esta capitulo me concentraré en el ItaDei aunque claro, estarán presentes las demás parejas pero a un segundo plano. Después de mucho pensarlo, decidí hacer las historias por separado._

_Muchas agracias a quienes siguen esta historia, sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí. _

_Sin más nos leemos pronto. _

_Próxima publicación, del 23 al 28 de febrero._


End file.
